Things Change
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: Charlie died when Bella was five. She's been living with the Cullens for 11 years. Events happen, making her want to leave. When she turns 18 will she stay or leave the ones she love behind? All Human. R&R!
1. Nightmare

**_Enjoy!  
-Samantha_**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I walked in, there was Charlie laying on the bed. Dying, and I couldn't help. I was helpless, which made me feel horrible. I was walking closer to him, once he saw me his face brightened up._

"_Hey, Bells." He had said, I smiled. You could barely hear his voice._

"_Hey, daddy." He smiled, a tear was rolling down his cheek. I wiped it away, "Daddy there's no need to cry. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I laughed a little._

"_I know Bells." He smiled, "You're daddy's little soldier." Tears started rolling down my face. I am a five year old, that escaped the Cullen's house. I ran to Jacob's house and begged Billy to let me see Charlie. He did, now here I am watching him, saying goodbye._

_The doctor came in, I looked up, "Are you ready?" I nodded, "Are you sure you don't want to leave the room?"_

"_I'm sure." I whispered. Daddy was on life support so the doctor pushed the buttons and it stopped him from living. He looked at me one more time, "I love you Bella." His last breath came out of his mouth and his eyes fluttlered shut._

"_I love you too Daddy." Just then blood started to come out his mouth, nose and closed eyes. I screamed. _

"No!" I screamed and bolted upright in bed. I knocked Muffins, my cat, to the floor. She growled.

I screamed again, I felt hot tears running down face. I heard a door open and three pairs of feet running. They were getting closer to my door.

My door flew open, I jumped and screamed again. There stood three figures, I reached over and turn my bedside lamp on. Carlisle was standing in his black robe, looking around the room, holding a bat. Esme was standing behind him, her hands on his back. Then there was Edward, standing in his dark blue boxers. I liked him, but he didn't like me. I knew it. His hair was like normal, messy and bronze.

All ttheir eyes landed on me, making the tears run down faster. Esme ran to me, red robe flowing out like a cape. She landed on my king size bed and hugged me. She smoothed my head and hugged me, she was my mother, since I didn't know my real one.

"Bella, it's okay" She said, Carlisle sat at the end of the bed and Edward sat next to me, I felt my heart race. I hope he didn't hear. Carlisle patted my knee, Edward rubbed his hand on my arm, which sent my heart into a frenzy. I whimpered, "Shh." They all said. I looked at the clock, it said one in the morning. _Damn nightmare. _I thought.

I sniffed and cleared my throat, "I'm sorry that I woke you guys up. I didn't mean to..." I trailed off.

"That's okay Bella." Carlisle said, rubbing my trembling hands. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and was tracing circles on my hip.

After a few minutes I said, "I think I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked. I noticed that Edward hasn't said a word.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you for putting up with me. You guys have work, I don't want to make you fall asleep at it." I smiled a broken smile, but they took.

"Okay." Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep." Carlisle whispered, then looked at Edward, "You too."

Edward nodded, Carlisle kissed my forehead and left with Esme. I turned to look at him, his bright breen eyes looking at me, "You need some sleep. Go." I pushed him and he smiled.

"Okay." He sounded bummed, he hopped off the bed and faced me again, "Bella you need sleep." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. His lips lingered there for a few seconds and then he kissed my cheek. My breathing had slowed but my heart was in full gear. Then he kissed the corner of my mouth and left. I waited until the door closed. When it did I landed in my pillows and sighed.

"Bella, you are dreaming. But good dream." I said to myself, Muffins hopped onto my bed, "Hey girlie." Her fur was lit by the moonlight. She was medium brown and had dark brow spots all over her. She did circles on my stomach and fell asleep. I was petting her head.

I tried to process what just happened. I had a nightmare and they came in. They stayed with me, until I was calm. They all kissed me and said bye. But then Edward? He kissed my forehead, cheek and corner of my lips. He can't love me....can he? He had a girlfriend. Lauren. We do not get along at all. No one here in this house likes her. Even Muffins hisses at her. I laughed every time.

_****Flashback****_

_There was a knock at the door, I was sitting in the living room with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper. I looked at Emmett, and he looked out the window and groaned, "The devils here." We all laughed._

"_Edward! Door!" I yelled, he was upstairs in his room getting ready. He came down the stairs holding Muffins, "Hey! Did I say you can hold my cat?" I asked and raised an eyebrow._

_He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't holding her. I found her in my room." He handed her to me, my hand brushed his skin and I swore I felt electricity flow into me, I backed away. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to me, I bumped into Jasper. My eyes meet Edward's bright green ones, we were staring into each other's eyes._

"_Dude your girlfriend is here." Emmett said throwing a pillow at him. I looked away and at the TV. Edward shook his head and headed to the door. He opened it, "Eddie!!" She yelled and jumped into his arms. I snickered, she glared at me._

"_Got something to say?" She said coldly. _

_I shook my head, "Good." She said, she turned her attention back to Edward._

"_Slut." I whispered. Jasper and Alice looked at me, "What?" A smile broke onto my face and they laughed._

"_Lauren!" Esme said, acting excited. She pulled her into a hug, "I haven't seen you in a while! How are you dear?" _

_She smiled, "Good. And you?" _

"_Just fine." Carlisle never came downstairs whenever she was here. He absolutely hated her. _

"_C'mon lets go." Edward said, he pulled her out the door and to her car. Esme waved and shut the door, "Ugh!" She said and headed up stairs._

_I didn't even know Muffins was still in my hands, I looked down at her. Her back was arched and fur standing up. Her claws had cut my skin and I was bleeding, but I didn't care._

"_Good girl, Muffins!" Emmett boomed and got up to go to the kitchen. _

"_Shh. It's okay the bitch has left. Good girl." I soothed her, she calmed down instantly. Jasper and Alice started petting her. _

_Emmett came back with food for himself and gave Muffins a cat treat._

"_Bella you want to go sing?" Jasper asked. He was the guitar player, Alice was also the singer too. We had a recording studio downstairs. Alice and I came up with the songs and Jasper came up with the tune. Nobody knew about downstairs, but us three and the parents._

_I jumped up, knocking Muffins to the floor, "Yes!" I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her to the basement door. Jasper followed laughing._

_We got downstairs and closed the door, we got ready. Alice and I stood by the mic and Jasper sat on a stool with his guitar._

_I looked at him, he nodded, "Whenever your ready."_

"_What are we playing?" Alice asked, she was my adopted sister and best friend in the world._

"_Um..." I said and put my finger to my chin, "How about....Tied together with a smile"_

_Her face lit up, I nodded, "Jasper want to?"_

_He nodded and headed to the drums, he gave me the guitar, "Let me know when your ready."_

_I nodded, put the guitar strap on, I looked back at him, making sure he has a mic._

"_Okay. We're ready." Alice nodded. He nodded._

_Once we were done playing we decided to get something eat. We got up on the main floor and no one was home. We went to the kitchen and there was a note._

_Bella, Jasper and Alice:_

_Your father and I decided to go have lunch together. Emmett and Rose went to their friends house and go to the pool. Be back soon._

_Love,  
Mom._

"_Well that explains it then. I'm gonna get something, can you guys start without me?" I asked. They both nodded and I ran upstairs. My bedroom was on the third floor with Edward's. I stayed off that floor everytime **she** came by. I ran past and stopped, did I hear crying coming from Edward's room?_

_I listened, yep, someone was sobbing. I opened the door and peaked in. There sat Edward looking at a picture, "Hey." I said softly._

_He's red, swollen eyes looked at me, "What do you want?" He bitter tone made me cringe._

"_What's wrong?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Edward. I know some thing's wrong. You never cry!" I said, throwing my hands into the air._

_Still no answer, "Edward, you can tell me anything. Remember when we were little kids and we told each other our secrets? Well I still have them kept." I smiled._

"_I remember." He muttered, wiping his eyes._

_I walked in and sat at the edge of his bed, "So...what happened?"_

_He took a deep breath, "Lauren's pregnant." He whispered._

_I was shocked, "Way to go Edward!" I said, happy for him, but a little disappointed._

"_No. No. No," He whispered, "Bella, she cheated on me with Tyler! That's not my kid! She told me today. She broke up with me for him!" He took his pillow and screamed into it, then started sobbing. He looked up at me, "I loved her."_

_I sat right next to him and calmed him down, "Shh."_

_****End of Flashback****_

That was at least a month ago from this day, he's now dating my best friend, Jessica. He thinks she's the one, and she thinks he's the one. She comes over, but no one hates her. Alice thinks Edward likes me. I told her no, he has a girlfriend. She just says, "He's covering up his feelings for you." Alice, Edward, Emmett, and I were adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, a package deal is what Emmett use to call them. Jasper and Alice have been together when they were babies, they were best friends. Emmett and Rose have been together when they were toddlers, if you went somewhere with one you _had _to bring the other. Then there was Edward and I, we were just like Rose and Emmett. Only we got married under the backyard tree, using Ring Pops. We then carved our initials in the base of the tree and carved a heart around it too. It's still there. Then when we turned 12 he forgot about the marriage thing and started dating girls. Left me in the mud, he didn't even know I exsited. But I started to hang out with the rest of the family. Then he started noticing me again. Thank god, I had missed him.

There is always a memory that makes me laugh and I want to hold onto it forever.

_****Flashback****_

"_Mrs. Esme, Mr. Carlisle, Daddy. Can I please have your attention?" They all stopped talking and was looking at Edward and I. We were only three at the time, but we were smarter than the normal three year old._

"_Yes dear?" Esme said._

_I cleared my throat and looked at Edward. He was looking down at his shoes kicking at nothing. I turned to face them again and smiled, "Edward and I just made a baby!!" I said jumping up and down._

_Charlie spit out his soda, "What?!" he said at the same time Carlisle said, "That's my boy!"_

_I smiled, everyone looked shocked. I pulled out a baby doll that Edward was holding. I showed it to them, we drew hair on it._

_They were still in shock, "Come on Edward. I want another!!" I smiled at him and pulled him up the stairs. _

_****End of Flashback****_

That always seemed to brighten my day. They look on Charlie's face was priceless. I missed him already, but I knew they caught the cancer to late. There was nothing to save him. He was in a better place.

So, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile of my face.

* * *

**_Whew! *wipes forehead* that had a lot of flashbacks. lol Ya like? You know what to do! If you want, tell me your name and I'll put you in the next chapter! (if you want)_**

**_Thanks,  
Samantha._**

**_Hit the green button!!_**


	2. Torture

**_Thank you so much for the reviews!! Well the people that gave me their name have been put in this chapter! The song in the last chapter was _**Tied together with a smile by Taylor Swift.  
**_-Samantha_**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." A voice said. I groaned and rolled over, "Bella!" I rolled over to the voice, my eyes still closed and smacked the top of their head.

"Ow!" She yelled, Alice, "What the hell was that for?" I opened my eyes and smiled, she was rubbing the top of her head.

"To get you to shut up." I pulled myself up into a sitting position, resting my back against my headboard. I motioned for her to sit, she did.

"So why did you wake me up at..." I looked over at the clock. It said seven-thirty a.m, "seven-thirty?!" I asked and looked back at her. I was fuming, "That's way to early Alice. To do anything." I stated.

She shook her head, "Nope." She leaned in closer to me, "It's never to early to go shopping!!!!!" She said and was now jumping up and down on my bed. I groaned, grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it, "That's the spirit!!" She said, she stopped bouncing. I pulled the pillow out of my face slowly. There she was right in front of my face.

"Alice..." I said, "I don't want to." _Bad mistake Bella. You're in for it now. _I thought.

Her face slipped into her famous puppy dog eyed pout, "Please Bella."

"N-" It got sadder, I sighed, "Fine. I'll go." I pushed her away and went to get dressed. She was squealing and jumping up and down on the bed.

"Bella you won't regret it!!" She squealed again, I heard her feet pad across my bedroom floor and out my door. _Thank god, this is going to be terrible., _"Yes I will." I said outloud to myself. I better stop that, everyone might think I'm crazy or something. Don't want them to think that.

My phone started to ring, I tripped over some shoes trying to get to it.

On the third ring I got to it, "Hello?" I sounded out of breath.

"Bella? It's Kelly." She said, Kelly is one of my best friends here. But her parents are moving to Paris. She has to go with them, I even talked to the Cullen's asking them to take Kelly agreed but her parents didn't. We both were pissed for weeks.

"Oh, hey Kelly. What's up?" I asked, my breathing getting back to normal.

"What happened to you? You sound out of breath. I have bad news." She sounded really sad, like she was going to cry.

"I tripped getting out of my closet. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm in New York. They're taking me and Amber Bella. I hate it so much. They wouldn't even let me say good bye to you in person. I freaked on them, now I'm not talking to them." She was crying by the last word, "I hate it so much, so far." In the background I heard Amber saying, "I know it's not fair but their parents. It's okay." Amber and I weren't best friends but we were good friends.

"Aw, Kelly. Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to love it. I promise. Talk to them, it's not their fault that they had to be moved there because of their job." I wiped away the tears, one of my best friends gone.

There was silence on the other end, "Bella, you're right. I have to go, our planes going to board, don't want to be late." She sounded better, glad I could cheer her up.

"Okay. You have fun, call me when you get there."

"'Kay, bye!" Then the line went dead. I closed my phone and went to change. I found a pair of dark skinny jeans, lime green converse, light green tank top saying, 'I hope something eats you in your sleep', and a black and white checkered hoodie. I was ready, this was going to be torture.

"Bella!" Alice pushed open my door, making me jump. I was in the bathroom getting ready.

"In here!" I yelled after brushing my teeth, I grabbed my phone.

She ran through the bathroom door, grabbing my arm and dragging out of my room. I had to run to keep up with her ball of energy. She could sleep for three hours and still have this much energy.

"Alice." I said, she stopped and looked at me. She glared at me, making me feel small, "Did you put extra sugar in your cereal?"

She smiled, "Ha. Funny Bella. Nope." Oh god, "Let's go!"

She pulled me down the third floor steps, we were getting ready to past Rosalie's room, "Rose let's go!" Alice screamed. Rose popped out of her door, I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me.

She pulled us into Edward's Volvo. She hit the gas, backing up fast, hitting the brakes making us do a 180 in the drive way. We were now facing the exit of the driveway, she hit the gas. Rose and I were sitting in the back, we both were clutching the fabric.

I cleared my throat, "Alice, no offense, but you're a crazy driver."

She smiled showing her pearly whites, "I know."

"But you've only been driving for about three months, Alice. You're only sixteen!" Rose said.

"And...?" She said looking from the road to us.

"Eyes on the road!!!" Rose and I yelled. She just laughed.

"Does Edward know you have his car?" I said looking around in it, it's very clean.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

My Immortal started playing, Alice picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"ALICE WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?!?!?!?!" Edward screamed. Alice held the phone a foot from her ear.

Rose and I looked at each other, "We're in trouble when we get home." She whispered. I nodded.

Alice sighed, "Edward. How do you even know that _I _took your car?" She said, with a smile on her face.

He said something, calmer now. So I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"That's true. Fine. I'll give your car back when I'm done." She said and closed her phone.

We were all silent, then the mall came into view. I groaned, Alice shot me a glare, I swear if looks could kill. I'd be dead.

"It's okay Bella. This shouldn't be that bad." Rose said, I looked at her.

Alice parked the car, "This should go well." I said and stepped out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

We walked out to the car holding ten bags each, yeah I know. That's a lot. I actually had fun. Alice popped the hood opened, we threw the bags in, "Can I drive?" I asked. She thought about it.

"Sure why not? It's not mine." She laughed and we joined her. I got in the drivers seat, Alice in the passenger and Rose in the back. She fell asleep with in seconds.

I pulled onto the highway, hit the gas and we were going well over the speed limit. Alice was having fun, playing the music, windows rolled down letting the summer air come in. It the distances the sun was starting to go down.

Then there were blue and red lights flashing in my rear view mirror, my heartbeat picked up. I looked at Alice and pulled over, rolled down my window and waited. I turned the music off, Alice tilted the seat back so it hit Rose in the leg and she pulled it back up. Rose shot up, "Who died?!"

I looked at her and then my eyes pointed to the car behind us, "Oh, shit." She said, and sat up.

"Oh, shit is right." I mumbled.

"Hello. My name is Officer Amber. Can I please see your license and registration?" The lady asked, I didn't make I contact at all. I dug in my pocket and got them out, yeah I carry that kind of things around. I handed them to her, she walked back to her car.

She came back handed them to me, just then two cars, going _way_ faster than I was going passed us. She totally forgot about me and hopped into her car and drove off.

"Wow, that was some fucking luck there, darlin'" Rose said, I was trying to calm down my heart.

"I'll say." With that I drove home, carefully driving.

We pulled up in the driveway and parked, Edward came storming out, "ALI-" He stopped once he saw me getting out of the drivers seat, "Oh, hey Bella." He said and turned to go back in the house.

"Well then." I said and went to get the bags out of the trunk. We got them all out, slammed the trunk and walked into the house. I had Edward's keys, I walked all the way up to the third floor, opened his door and threw the keys onto his desk and slammed the door.

I walked down to mine, I heard Edward shut the water off in his bathroom. _Walk faster Bella. _I mentally screamed at myself. I made it to my room and shut the door behind me. I threw the bags into the closet and sat on my bed. Muffins came through her kitty door, and meowed at me.

I picked up my laptop and checked my emails, nothing to fancy.

From: Cefiro

To: Bella

Subject: Hey.

Hey Bella whats up? Haven't talked to you in a long time. How is it in Forks? Yep, it officially sucks here in Sydney Australia.

Ttyl,

Cefiro

We have been really good friends since birth, pretty much. We use to play tricks on Edward, Jasper and Emmett all the time. Every time we got in trouble we would do the puppy dog eyes and get out of it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jasper!" _

"_Edward!"_

"_Emmett!" All four of us would yell. We had set up a trap for them in my room, it was going to be great. There was a gallon of chocolate sitting ontop of the door, so when they opened it it would pour all over them. We were standing a couple feet from the door holding ice cream toppings. Rose had sprinkles, Alice had nuts, Cefiro had melted ice cream and I had canned whipped cream._

"_Spider!" We all yelled again. The parents weren't home, so the left the house to some fourteen year olds. Nice move parents. _

_I heard them running upstairs and opened the door. The chocolate fell over all three of them, we threw everything we had at them, and ran to my bedroom windows. We already had ropes so we all could climb down, I didn't. _

"_Go ahead. I'll meet you guys down there." I said, and faced the boys._

"_Bella..." They said at the same time, that made me laugh. _

"_What?" I asked, giving them my puppy dog eyes. _

"_I'm going to kill you." Edward said._

"_Ha, I'd like to see you try Mister." I rolled me eyes and started to climb out the window, "See ya boys!" I wiggled my eyebrows and jumped. I hit the ground with a thud and ran to the pool. _

"_Hey guys. What's up?" I asked and stuck my feet in the water._

"_Oh nothing, what was--" Rose was cut off._

"_BELLA!!!" Emmett shouted. I felt my face get colder. _

_I turned towards the back door and they were running at us. We screamed and tried to get out of the pool, but failed. Edward caught me, Rose was caught by Emmett, and Jasper caught Cefiro and Alice. We were all covered in chocolate and ice cream things._

"_Edward!" I said and turned around in his arms, I looked him in the eyes. I saw something flash in his eyes, love? Happiness? He kissed me real quick on the lips and jumped in the water with me in his arms. _

_Once we were at the surface I splashed water in his face and laughed, we all did. _

"_Carlisle!" Esme voice yelled. We all froze and looked back at the house. Carlisle came into view. They both laughed and we still looked scared, "They're just kids, let them have fun. Let's go have some fun ourselves." Carlisle said._

"_Ewe!!" We all said, grossed out. We laughed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

There was a light tap on my door, "Bella? You okay?" Edward's voice came through the wooden door.

"Bella's not here." I said. _How stupid can you be?! _I slapped myself.

I heard him chuckle on the other side, "Okay, well tell Bella dinners ready."

I got off the bed and opened the door, there stood Edward looking at me. His hair still damp, green eyes lighting up, "Thanks." I said and pushed past him and downstairs.

The scent of spaghetti filled the house, "Yummy." I said, to low for anyone to hear. Edward was right behind me, I walked faster to the dinning room.

I sat down next to Alice and Rose, "Hey Bella." They both said.

We all were eating when Carlisle decided to ask us what we did.

"Jasper and I played video games all day." Emmett said.

"Ooo, fun." I said while setting my cup down and pushing my plate away. Everyone laughed.

Emmett glared at me, "Oh and I suppose your day was better?"

I stiffened and looked at Rose and Alice, "Yep. Bella got pulled over by the police." Alice said.

"Alice!" I hissed.

Edward spit out his juice all over Rose, "Edward!" She screamed and got up and stormed upstairs, Emmett following.

"Um...I think I hear my phone ringing." Alice said and took off upstairs.

"Not so fast, Alice." I said. She stopped looked at me, and I glared at her. She came back down and sat next to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Esme and Carlisle were in the middle of eating garlic bread and they stopped.

_Oh, boy. _I thought.

* * *

**_Hahaha. Well hope ya like the chapter! _****_Well you know what to do...._**

**_....Review!_**


	3. Blood Bath Part: 1 Knife

**_There is kind of a lot of blood in this chappie! just to warn you all!! if you don't read the A/N you should start reading mine cuz they might tell you things like these!! lol_**

**_-Samantha_**

**_P.S. IT'S REALLY SHORT!!! SORRY BUT I HAD TO GET IT ON HERE BEFORE IT LEFT MY MIND!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"Bella, now if you need anything please call us." Esme said while giving me a hug. The parents decided to go out on a thrusday to dinner and a movie. Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice and Edward were going to the movies to see the newest horror movie. They already left.

"Okay. I will." I said waving goodbye to them. Muffins ran past me and I picked her up before she could get away. I kissed her head.

They closed the door and I finally had the house to myself. I walked around the house for a couple minutes, thinking what to do. I ran up to my room and grabbed my notebook that I always write pranks in. I didn't have any at the time but I had one now.

_Put hot sauce in chocolate chip cookies, say you used food coloring to use something different. _

I could picture Emmett attacking the cookies and then freaking out because they were hot. Edward and Jasper would have done the same thing. I would let Rose and Alice in on it, but not the boys. I smiled. I flipped the TV on and watched that for about an hour. I decided to do the dishes. I was working on them when their was a knock at the front door. I dried my hands off and ran to the door. I opened the door and froze. There stood Trent Scott, my ex boyfriend. I broke up with him because he use to beat me, he told me never to tell anyone. So every time I came home I either had bruises on my arms or face. I always told them that I fell or ran into something. One day Edward found out and told the parents, I freaked out on him. Trent went to jail and I haven't seen him since, that was two years ago.

"H-hi" I said, looking at him then back to the kitchen. His brown hair blowing in the wind and hazel eyes looking at me.

"Hey." He said, his eyes told me that he was pissed.

"Listen I can't talk right now." I started to close the door and he stuck his foot out to stop it.

"We need to talk. You told your parents right? What did I tell you?!" He yelled, times like this I wish we did have neighbors, "I told you not to tell your parents!" He pushed to door open more and stepped in, slamming it behind him. I backed up and he walked forward, towards me more.

"I didn't tell them." I said, looking behind me and back to him. To the kitchen, I have to get a knife.

"Bullshit!" He yelled and grabbed my forearm a little to hard. I screamed out in pain, that seemed to make him laugh. He threw me to the floor, "What did I say I was going to do if you told your parents?" He asked, walking closer to me, I lifted myself up on my elbows to look at him. Pain seared through my left arm.

I got back to my feet and stood up, looking him in the eyes, "I said that I was going to kill you, Bella. You weren't suppose to tell anyone." He said, staring at me. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, I faced him.

"Ha ha, Bella. You think that thing is going to hurt me?" He said, grabbing one of his own. He walked closer to me, I swung the knife and cut through his jacket and to his skin. It was just a scratch mark though. He swung the knife and cut my right arm, from the elbow up. His knife also cut my right cheek, making blood splatter everywhere. I screamed in pain and felt tears coming down my cheeks. He seemed to enjoy my pain.

"See Bella. I'm better at this than you." He said, I shoved my hands into his chest and knocking him down on the kitchen floor. He took advantage and cut both my legs. I cried out help, but no one would hear me. I took the chance to run up stairs and into my bedroom, I ignored the pain and ran faster. I couldn't hear him following. I ran into my room and into the bathroom.

I took that chance to look at myself in the mirror. I had blood smeared all over my face, arms and legs, my clothes were soaked in blood. I looked at my stomach and found that he had cut my there, straight across. I looked at it and I could see the fat cells under the skin. I cried out in pain, he wanted me to bleed to death. I noticed I didn't have the knife, I left it downstairs. I heard the door slammed shut.

I ran to the wall and slid down, that made pain sear through my whole body, I screamed. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes, it was getting harder to breathe. My stomach was killing me. I laid down, I could feel the warm blood running down my skin. I opened my eyes and saw red. The bathroom floors were bloody, the sink, the side of the bathtub and the toilet. I curled up into a ball and hugged my knees to my chest. I felt the tears coming down faster.

The front door opened up and I heard men calling my name. I covered my mouth with my bloody hand to muffle my scream. He brought his friends, they were going to enjoy my pain. I sat up and backed up agaisnt the bloody wall, the blood seemed to come out faster out of my cuts.

Their footsteps were coming up the stairs, towards my bedroom. My tears were coming out hard and I held back sobs. I closed my eyes, _Dad I'm coming to you. _I thought. Their footsteps got closer, they were in my room now, my heart was beating faster and faster.

"Bella?" One of the man's voices called out. I could just picturing him smiling.

"Hey, she could be in there?" One of them said. I opened my eyes and watched the door open, I screamed and it opened faster. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**_BAM!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW TO GET THE 2ND PART!!!!!_**

**_GO!!!!_**

**_GO!!!!!_**

**_GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Blood Bath Part: 2 Scar

**I'm very sad that I only got like three or four reviews. Come on people! lol I only put this one up because I love you all! But I say for the next chappie we should do reviews instead of Fav. Story adds and Alrets. Although I really love those too!!**

**-Samantha**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could feel myself shaking, the door hit the wall. I'm sure it made an indent.

"Bella!" The voice said, scared. I felt his arms go around my forearms and I cried out in pain.

"Please don't kill me." I sobbed.

"Bella?!" Alice's voice cut through my sobs, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward in front of me. I cried harded and looked over his should at all Jasper and Alice standing there in the doorway. She left and Jasper walked forward.

"Come on. We have to get her to the hospital." Jasper said, grabbing my left arm. I screamed and cried, he left go of my arm and pulled up the sleeve, I looked. My left arm had cuts and bruises, the area around my elbow was swollen, "Oh my god. Bella." Jasper said pulling me into a hug. I heard a hand come in contact with the bathroom door, I jumped. I looked at Edward, his fist was through the door. His back was to us.

"Come on Bella. Can you walk?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. He picked me up like I was a baby and weighed nothing.

Just then Alice came running through the door, sliding a little on the blood. She had towels that were wet. She was standing next to me, "Bella these might sting." I nodded and she lifted my shirt up past my stomach.

She dropped the towels, "Ohmygod, Bella." Her hand was shaking and Edward was looking down at it.

"We have to get her to the hospital now." Edward said, leading Alice out. Jasper made it downstairs, Emmett and Rosalie were talking to someone on the phone.

"Where's B--" Rosalie said, when she turned around and saw me she covered her mouth to hold in her scream. I cried even harder.

"Rose what?" Emmett said and dropped the phone to the ground. It broke, "Bella!" Emmett said, tears in his eyes he ran to me. I hid my face in Jasper's shirt and cried.

"Lets go! She has to get there." I felt Jasper walking out the door. When the cold, night air hit my cuts I screamed. He sped up. I was put in the back of Edward's Volvo. My head was resting on Emmett's lap and my legs were on Jasper's lap. Alice and Rose were going to take the other car. Edward was driving.

The whole way to the hospital I started to get sleepy and cold. Edward turned the heater on, but I was still cold. I was shivering and Emmett started freaking, "Edward! Her lips are turning blue!" Edward hit the brakes and looked over the seat at me.

"Emmett drive." He said and hopped out. Emmett took my head off his lap and set it on the seat. Edward then lifted my head and set it in his lap. The car jerked forward and we were off again.

"I'm tried." I said, not even yawning. I usually do that everytime before I fall asleep. I started to close my eyes.

"No Bella." Edward's mouth was in my ear. His warm breath heated up the side of my face. It felt good, I opened my eyes to see his right above my face. Everytime I looked into them I got lost into the sea of his green eyes.

"Bella. I have to do this to keep you warm." Edward said, I looked over at Jasper, he was rubbing my leg trying to keep them warm. It wasn't working, but I couldn't say that.

"Okay." I mumbled. His lips were on mine, his were hot compared to mine.

He pulled back, I didn't want him to but he didn't love me. Only as a sister, Jess with by pissed when she finds out. "Bella you're lips are really cold." Edward whispered. I nodded and started to close my eyes.

The darkness was taking over but stopped when the car jerked to a stop. I moaned, because I slid forward and scraped my cut face agaisnt Edward's jeans.

He opened the door and the cold night air didn't help me. He picked me up this time and ran into the hospital.

"We need help!" Emmett's voice boomed, I watched as everyone stopped to look at him and then me. Everyone unfroze and looked like busy bees. Two doctors and three nurses came up to me and gently pulled me out of Edward's arms and set me on a bed. I looked behind me, the doors closed and I couldn't see them anymore.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we turned a corner.

One of the nurses looked down at me, she had blond hair and bright blue eyes, "You need stiches honey." She said and grabbed my hand. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, why did this have to happen to me?

The pulled me into a room and moved me to the table, I whimpered when they moved me. They said sorry and that the pain would go away soon. I hope so. They put something around the wound on my stomach, I couldn't feel anything around the cut anymore. I watched as Dr. Woods used a needle and started to sew my stomach together. I looked away when it started to bleed more and it looked just plain gross.

"There we go." Dr. Woods said, "Your other cuts don't need sitches."

"Okay." I said, they pull me out of the surgery room and into one of my own. They set the bed up in a sitting position and turned on the TV. I didn't watch it, I was to busy staring at the stiches that were sticking up out of my skin.

How did Trent find me? I know when I was fourteen years old when the first beating happened and when Edward told I told my friends that if they ever see him to tell him that I moved somewhere else. Angela was my best friend and still is. I think Jessica just used me to get to Edward, well it worked. I could still feel the tingle that Edward's lips left on mine. I touched my lips and closed my eyes. I liked him so much that I think I'm in love with him. I can but I haven't told anyone but Alice and she swore not to tell anyone else.

"Knock, knock." Emmett's voice said, his voice was low. Did he think I was sleeping? I opened my eyes to see him standing there with some flowers in his right hand and Rosalie's in his left.

I smiled, "You didn't have to get those. This isn't that bad." I motioned my whole body.

"Oh yes it is. You had to have stiches and you have a broken bone." Rose said putting her hands on her hips. I looked down at my left arm, I had a cast around my elbow that I didn't even know. I looked back at Rose and she had her hands on her hips still.

I laughed but stopped and put my good hand to my stomach, "Ah, don't make my laugh." I smiled.

She straightened up, smile, nodded and walked over to my bedside, "So how was the movie?"

She rolled her eyes, "Always changing the subject so it's not you." She giggled and Emmett chuckled.

"Glad I amuse you guys." I mumbled and turned my attention to the TV.

"Halloween 2 was amazing!" Emmett said, I looked at him. Asking him questions with my eyes, "Yeah okay, I got scared once." He said holding up one finger.

I smiled, "I knew it."

"I thought the movie was awesome!" Alice's voice came into the room. I looked at the doorway and there she stood with Jasper and Edward. Sadness in his eyes was replaced by hate towards...? I followed his gaze to Rosalie. She was holding my hand.

"Hey." I said. She came bouncing into the room. She set the floors down on the table, she grabbed Emmett's and set his on the table too.

"How ya feeling?" Jasper asked. I looked at him and noticed he hasn't changed his clothes. I looked at all of them. They haven't changed any of their clothes.

"Okay. Why haven't you guys changed?" I said, looking back at Jasper, "You're all covered in blood. My blood." I said with a little smile.

"We didn't want to leave you here by yourself. Besides Esme and Carlisle are on their way over here, so they'll probably stop at the house and get clothes for all of us." Alice explained. She walked over to the window, "Oh I hope they get the shirts to match the pants and shorts." She mumbled to herself. She started pacing to the window and door.

"Okay then." I said and slammed my head into my pillows and let out a big sigh, "When we get back home Emmett I need you to board up my windows and lock my in my closet." I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Okay Bella." He added a little chuckle.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, "I'm serious." He looked back at me, I smiled and laughed. It hurt but it was a good pain.

"Bella!" Esme's voice carried down the hall. We all looked at eachother than the door. They came walking into the room. First she was looking at me then at Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward, "Oh my what happened to you children! You're covered in blood! Did you beat eachother again?"

I stifled a laugh, "No they didn't and they're covered in my blood." I said the last part lower.

She looked at me then everyone else, "Can you guys leave?" They looked at me and then left. Leaving me and the parents in the room.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle said, taking a seat next to my bed.

Tears started to come down my face, "Trent Scott came over and attacked me." I said lifting my shirt to show them my wound. Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and tears coming down her face. Carlisle looked pissed, sad, and pissed. I patted his hand and his eyes meet mine, "He was going to kill me because I told you guys that he was beating me before."

"Oh Bella." Esme said, throwing the bags of clothes onto the chair and putting her arms around my neck, hugging me.

She pulled away and I smiled a little, "We may need to clean up a little when we get back."

"That's okay as long as you're safe." Carlisle said, "You should get some sleep. You'll probably be going home tomorrow." He said kissing my temple, Esme did the same thing.

"Okay. I love you guys." I said, yawning and closing my eyes.

"We love you too Bella." Carlisle and Esme said at the same time before I drifted off the sleep.

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to Bella. So we all left the room and sat in the hall, waiting. I sat next to Jasper, holding his hand. Emmett and Rose sat next to me only Rose was falling aslepp in Emmett's lap. Edward was across from us, hands on his head pulling out his hair.

"You pull any harder Edward, you're going to go bald. And Jessica won't like that." I said, pointing at his head. I watched as people walked down the halls and tripping at the end. I always hid my laugh with a cough.

"I don't care if I go bald. But you're right Jess won't like it." He said lifting his head to look me in the eyes.

Carlisle and Esme came out holding our bags of clothes. She must have told them what happened, she never told us anything. All I remember is coming home, finding some blood on the floor and running upstairs with Jasper and Edward. We came to her room and called her name a few more times. Edward decided to look in the bathroom and Bella screamed which made him open it faster. And then there we found her on the blood covered floor.

"What really happened?" I asked, leaning into Jasper. He put his arms around me and kissed my hair. I could stay like this forever.

"I think she should tell you herself." Esme said handing me the bag. Jasper got up and helped me up too. I gave everyone their clothes and we went to go change.

"I hope she's going to be okay." I said, getting comfortable onto of Jasper. We all took up the big sitting room. There were two couches and two chairs. The carpets were soft too, so Edward called dibs. Jasper and I took one of the couches. I had to lay ontop of him to he could have the soft part. We didn't mind. Esme and Carlisle took the other couch and Emmett and Rose took the chairs.

"She will be, she just needs some food and energy and she'll be good as new." Carlisle said.

"Without the danger magnet?" Emmett asked. We all laughed.

"No." Jasper answered.

"Good night everyone." I said, yawned and closed my eyes.

"See you in the morning." Edward whispered. I reached my hand down to the floor and Edward held onto it all night.

* * *

**Review and you get a chocolate chip cyber cookie!!! yummy!!! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BELLA'S LIFE WILL BE CUT SHORT AND I'LL KILL HER!!!!!!!**** So get to hitting that button!! Go!! Go!!! GO!!!!!**

**-Samantha**

**P.S. Do it for Bella & Mike!!! & Edward!!!!!**


	5. Talent Show

**Here ya guys go. I don't have the guts to kill Bella though. That would be just plain rude, besides the things that will happen in this story wouldn't happen with out Bella!**

**This chappie is for you LovingJasperHale! Your reviews made me laugh and smile and made me want to write this chappie.**

**Thanks!! =)**

**-Samantha**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

They finally took the stitches out, it was painful but I managed. For about three more days I have to wear this gaze that wraps around my whole stomach and back area. Plus butterfly band-aids to keep the wound from reopening. Carlisle told me if I ever moved to fast I would likely reopen it and it would hurt a lot worse.

Tonight was going to be the Talent Show and Alice signed me up without asking me, I was pissed at first but then I didn't care. I would sing, and get off, very exciting I know.

I shut my door and started to walk down the hall, I just pasted Edward's room when he opened the door, I jumped and hit the wall with my back. My hand went down to my stomach to make sure I wasn't bleeding, I wasn't.

"Oh good there you are." Edward said, I looked up from my hand to see him standing there with his crooked smile that made my heart kick into overdrive. I looked away and felt my cheeks warm up.

"Yeah here I am." I said, pulling down my shirt. I walked down the hall some more but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

I froze. "Bella. Look I'm sorry."

"For what?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"For kissing you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the left at the wall, "I wasn't-"

"Bella!" Alice's voice came floating upstairs. _Damn it. _I thought. She always did this.

"Whoa, perfect timing." I mumbled, faked a smile and walked down the stairs to Alice. She dragged me out of the house and down the steps into Edward's car. She has her own, but she says Edward's car doesn't pull attention. Oh yeah, okay Alice.

I got in the back, Alice on my left and Jasper on my right. Edward was driving. We were on the highway when my phone started to ring, "Hello?"

Edward's eyes were off the road for a second to look me in the eyes, then back to the road.

"Hey, babe, it's Mike."

"Hey! What's up?" I said, getting comfortable in the seat.

"Nothing just wondering if you're still going to the Talent Show thing."

"Sadly yes, Alice is making me." I said.

"Am not. You could have said no." She smiled and I laughed.

I heard Mike on the other end laughing, "Okay, I'll see you there. I love you."

I looked at Edward through the rear view mirror, "I love you too. See ya there." I said and hung up. I was still looking at Edward, his eyes caught mine. Hurt filled his eyes. I looked down at the road, out of the corner of my eye I saw his hands tighten up around the wheel.

"So Eddie, is Jess going to be there?" I asked, the silence was killing me. He hated it when people called him Eddie and not Edward, but when I did he didn't say anything to me. I remember when Emmett called Edward, Eddie. Emmett never found his stereo for about a month. I then found it out in the forest, beaten to death. I told Emmett and he ran out of the house screaming, "No my baby!!" It was sad, and funny at the same time.

"Yes she is." He said.

"Oh that's cool. You guys should probably spend some time together though, because you know she's coming over. Ang and Jess are." I said.

Alice was bouncing up and down, "Ohmygod no way!" This was going to be one of her sleep overs where she played barbie with all of us.

"Yep." I said glancing at Edward in the mirror, he was looking at me.

"We're here." He said and stopped the car. Jasper got out and helped me out.

I started to freak out when we got closer, "Bella, calm down. You're going to do fine." Jasper whispered to me as we got closer. I started to calm down, something about Jasper made me calm down every time I started to freak.

We walked in and I was greeted by my boyfriend and friends. Mike hugged me and kissed me, he was gone the time when I was attacked so he never got to see me in the hospital. I kissed him back and I heard a very small whimper. I stopped and hugged Ang, Jess was already making out with Edward.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, Mike took my hand, "Ready?" He said giving it a squeeze.

"Let's get this over with." I said, walking backstage.

"Good you're here. Bella you're up first." Mr. Banner said.

"What?" I squeaked.

"You're up. Now go." He said giving me an encouraging smile.

I walked onto stage and it feel silent. I walked over to the piano and sat down. Practicing on my breathing I tested the piano. It was tuned right.

"Whenever you're ready Ms. Cullen." Mrs. Roland said.

I took a deep breath and started to play.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
__I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
__You've built a love but that love falls apart  
__Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you  
__Listen to you heart  
__There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometime you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
__The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
__They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
__The felling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices  
__That want to be heard  
__So much to mention  
__But you can't find the words  
__The scent of magic  
__The beauty that's been  
__When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye  
__Listen to your heart, mmm, mmmmmm_

I end with the last note and the whole gym filled with cheers.

"Go Bella! That's my sister!" I heard Emmett's voice boom. I laughed and waved, I got up to walk off the stage.

"Encore!" I heard them yell. I only played one song and they want more? That's not fair to anyone else, is it? I shrugged my shoulders, and grabbed a guitar. I walked up to the mic.

"Jasper." I said waving the guitar in the air. I saw him get up out of his seat and headed towards the stage.

"Broken. The one Alice loves so much." I said. He nodded, put the guitar strap on and walked up to the mic, I followed. Alice cam up to, to play the drums we were set.

He started playing, I was slightly swaying to the music.

**Jasper **_Bella_

**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh  
****I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
****I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well  
****I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
__I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain **away  
**__There's so much left to learn, and **no one left to fight  
**__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
**__**And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
**__**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone  
**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore.**_

We bowed our heads and stepped back from the mics. That was the best we ever played, we still stared at the ground. Alice came up next to me, took my hand, I took Jasper's and we all bowed. I lifted my head up smiling.

"GO JASPER! GO BELLA! GO ALICE!" Emmett's voice filled up the whole gym, I just smiled because from up here that's the only voice you could actually hear. There were a few more cheers and whistle, which made my smile widen. I caught eyes with Edward, he was smiling and not paying attention to her. I rolled my eyes.

We walked off stage and was greeted by the family. Jess and I have actually been fading apart, she's not nice to me anymore all she cares about is _him. _

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett said coming to give me a hug. I back away.

"Not to hard Emmett." I said. He nodded and lightly put his arms around me, it made me feel breakable.

"She's probably just lying." I heard Jess mumble. I turned to look at her, shocked. The next person went up.

"Oh yeah I'm lying." I said.

"What you are. That stuff never happens Bella. You're just doing this for attention." Jess said, angry now. I didn't even feel Mike come up from behind me. I shook off his arms when he tried to give me a hug.

I stepped towards her, lifting my shirt, I took the gauze off to show her. She looked like she was going to be sick, "Yep this is all a joke." I said, tears coming out of my eyes. That night was filling up my mind.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said while I put the gauze back on and headed to the bathroom. I started to walk home.

My phone went off, I looked at the caller ID it said :

Edward's Cell

I ignored it, two minutes later I got another call, it was Alice.

I answered, "Hey."

"Hello, Bella." It was Edward. I instantly hung up. Why should I talk to him, he has to date that bitch. If he could see past her little disguise, she's just using him to get to Mike. I knew because Angela told me one day after math. She heard her telling Lauren her 'plan'. I was pissed and told Edward, he didn't believe me, no one would.

Headlights light up my path ahead, I looked over my shoulder. Bad idea because I couldn't see anything, so I looked forward and keep walking. I heard the car slow down, someone was rolling down a window.

"Bella?" Ang's voice called out. Oh thank god it's Ang. I looked over at her and smiled, she motioned for me to get in, "Hop in, I was just heading to your house for the sleepover."

I slammed the door and buckled up, "Oh that's cool."

It was quiet for about two minutes, "I heard about you and Jess. I'm sorry, she can be such a bitch sometimes. Edward should just dump her and ask you." Once she said the last part, she covered her mouth and gasped, "Music?" She said and flipped the radio on, I just laughed. Ang can be quiet but once you get talking about a certain someone she doesn't like than she says things that aren't meant to come out. I find it funny.

"So do you know if she's spending the night?" Ang asked, I looked out the window and sighed.

"Probably. But I should warn you, don't go past Edward's bedroom door. If you have to, run as fast as you can." I looked at her, "You don't want to hear what goes on in there when she's there."

We broke out laughing, Ang turned down the music so it was only background music, "Okay. I'll probably play music when I run past too." She said, laughing. I set my phone on silent and put it back into my pocket.

She pulled up the driveway, but only the parents were home. _Good, _I thought. That means no Edward and Jess around for maybe a couple minutes.

She parked the car and turned it off, "Well let's go party!" She said smiling and getting out.

_There is going to be plenty of drama tonight, I just know it. _

* * *

**BA-BAM!! what do ya think is going to happen? C'mon I wanna hear what you think is going to happen. **

**First song:**

**Listen to you heart by DHT**

**Second song:**

**Broken by Seether (feat. Amy Lee)**

**Those are really good songs, when you have the time you should YouTube 'em, and listen to them. =D  
More reviews make me happy and want to write more, less reviews make me sad and want to kill Bella.**

**Now no one wants Bella to die now do they? Get to those reviews and Bella won't get hurt....Don't think I won't kill her, all it takes is hitting the delete button and....BAM! Dead. lol I'm just kidding.  
**

**-Samantha**


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Omg I am so aorry that I haven't been updating! If you haven't read. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Please read it. It's really important. Well FF is not working and won't let me upload any chapters. So I had to copy and paste it. And let me tell you. That was some hard work there.**

**Enjoy!  
-Samantha**

* * *

Ang and I got home and ran upstairs and started to watch tv. We didn't want to pass Edward's room when she was here. When we ran into the house I overheard Carlisle and Esme talking about how they don't like Jess anymore. They said that someone else was better for him. I wonder who? Ang wouldn't let me listen, she just yanked me upstairs. We were all laughing. I watched as Alice painted Ang's toenails.

"You know Alice, for such a little person you have a lot of strength." Ang said, eyeing her like she was about to strike. Alice just laughed, then she hopped up off the floor and ran towards the tv. She turned on MTV and pulled Ang over to my bed. I got off and headed to my bedroom door, "I'm going to get some popcorn." They mumbled okay's and I closed the door. I slowed down when I started to pass Edward's room.

"Don't worry, I don't even like her. I just wish she would go away." I heard Jess laugh, "I know you don't like her. But don't worry, she'll be gone soon."

My heart completely shattered into a million pieces, I felt small tears run down my face. I leaned my back against the wall and rested my head. My stomach was starting to hurt again, so I rubbed it a little. I heard the door open and I opened my eyes. There stood Edward, looking confused and hurt.

He stepped forward and I scooted to the left, towards the stairs, he reached out with one hand, "Did you just hear everything in there?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I understand. I'll stay out of your way." I turned around, he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and faced him, "What ever happened to the guy that was my friend? That would help me with anything and everything?" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and felt the tears run down my face, "Where was my best friend?" I yanked my hand back and ran past him, back into my room.

Alice and Ang looked up from the tv, "Bella what happened?" Alice was off the bed and over to me. Grabbing my hand and directing me to my bed.

I sat down and hugged a pillow to my chest. I waited for the sobs to slow down, "Edward." I said, "I heard him talking to Jess, he was saying how he didn't like me anymore. He wishes I would go away." I sobbed a little more.

There was a knock at the door, I stopped and looked at it. They both got up and answered it. Edward stood in the doorway, eyes red from crying, "Can I talk to Bella?" His voice cracked. His eyes searched the room until they found mine.

"No." Ang said. Alice threw her Mountain Dew in Edward's face. His hair was dripping with it now.

"Asswhole." Alice said and slammed the door in his face. They both turned around and looked at me. I felt a smile break across my face and we just laughed.

I got off and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower." And closed the door. I turned the water on and the radio. Bring me to life was playing while I got in.

I heard Alice talking to someone as I got out, "No Edward you can't talk to her. You did something wrong. I think you just lost the love of your life." I could picture her glaring at him and folding her arms across her chest.

I sighed, _This is going to be a long weekend._ We eventually went to bed.

_I was sitting in a meadow that I use to visit often,I always use to be happy here. Only right now I wasn't happy. I was crying._

_Then I remember, this was the first time I saw my dad's ghost. It scared me at first and made me cry harder._

"_Bella." My dad said, I looked up at him. _

"_Daddy?" I asked, wiping some tears away._

"_Yes Bells." He smiled his wrinkled grin, that made me laugh._

"_I missed you." _

"_I missed you too," He said and sat in front of me, "How has school been? Middle school treating you well?"_

_I laughed, "Dad I'm in ninth grade now."  
_

_He gasped, "Wow. Your getting old!" He said and we both laughed._

"_Bella?" I heard Edward call, I turned around and saw him walking towards me. My heart kicked into overdrive. I turned back around to face dad, but he was already walking away, "Bye." I whispered. He must have heard because he turned around and smiled._

"_Bye Bells." He waved then disappeared._

_Edward's arms were around me in no time, he must have seen the tears, "Bella are you okay?" I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. _

_I can lie, no need to put all the attention on me, "Yeah." I pulled out of his arms and walked back._

_Slowly everything started to fade away. _

"Bella?" I heard a musical voice say. My eyes snapped open and I was about to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I started freaking out, I did the only thing that first came to mind.

Bite the person's hand. I bit down on their hand. He screamed out in pain. I rolled off the bed and towards the bathroom. I closed it behind me and looked in the mirror. I lifted my shirt, it was jagged and bumpy. But other than that, no harm done. I looked closely and I could see it moving, I shivered. Stupid pulse that made it move. I pulled my shirt back down when there was a knock at the door.

"Bella. Please we need to talk." Edward's voice came through the door. I walked up to it, locked it and said, "No."

"What?" Alice's sleepy voice said.

"Who's there?" Ang said.

"Shit." Edward said under his breath.

"Edward?!" Alice said, I heard her get up and stomp over to the door, "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Where's Bella?" Ang asked, angry.

"I'm in here." I said through the door.

"Edward get out!" Alice said, keeping her voice low so she doesn't wake anyone up.

"No until I talk to Bella." He choked on the last word, Alice was probably glaring at him.

"No, get out now." She said, I could picture her pointing towards the door.

"N-" Edward was cut off, "Ow! Alice let go of my hair!!!" He yelled.

I held back a laugh, but didn't managed well. I opened the door in time to see Alice pushed him out the door.

She dusted her hands together, "There. Now he's gone." She smiled at us and looked at the clock, "Well we might as well stay up." I looked over at the clock and it said, 7:15. Esme would be getting up pretty soon to cook breakfast for us.

I sat back down on the bed, just then there was a knock at the door, "Girls do you want to help me cook?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." I said, I looked at them and they nodded. Alice jumped up and ran to my closet.

She squealed, "So cute!!!" She threw clothes towards me and Angela. I lifted up a long slevee pink shirt and dark jeans. Ang had a white long sleeve shirt and dark jeans too. Alice then handed us shoes, "It's going to be a little cold today, but put these by the door if we go out today."

I went to the bathroom and changed. I had to admit it was a really cute outfit. I walked out and Alice pulled us down to the kitchen. Esme was already cooking, I smelled the air. French toast, eggs, bacon and strawberry's. I walked over to her and started to help.

"Thanks so much you guys." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I picked up the flour that was on the counter and spun around. The flour brusted and went all over me and the person I ran into. I wiped flour from my eyes, to see Jess glaring at me. I smiled and laughed at her. She had flour all over her head, face and torso. I covered my mouth and went to get her a towel.

"Jess I'm..." laugh, "so...sorry." Laugh some more.

"Like hell you are." She said, grabbing the towel from me.

"Alice go upstairs and find Jess some clothes to wear." Esme said, looking the other way. I swear I could hear her giggling over this. I don't blame her, Jess looked ridiculous.

Alice stopped laughing, "Aw, do I _have _to?" She whined. She put on her puppy dog face, Esme was smart and looked away.

"Yes you do. Now go if you guys want to eat." They left upstairs, Alice was pissed. Once Jess was out of ear shot range I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

Ang wiped tears away, "Did you see her?" She said in between laughing.

I nodded, "Want to help me clean up?" I asked before Esme could tell us.

"Yeah, no problem." We started to clean the floor. We got it all cleaned up, I went to the bathroom and found that I had only flour on my face and nowhere else. I walked out and ran into some one. They grabbed my arms to steady me.

"Whoa there Bella." Emmett's voice said.

"Emmett!" I said jumping up and hugging him, "I haven't seen you around!" I said, laughing. He hugged me back, but not as hard.

"I haven't seen you either." He said laughing and putting me down. Rose than picked me up into a hug. I hugged her back, "Where have you been!" Rose said, we were laughing.

Once she set me down I smiled, "I got flour all over Jess." I laughed. So did they.

"No way!" Rose said, grabbing her stomach. I nodded, which made them laugh harder.

"I don't like her at all." Emmett said, "She's to....bitchy."

"I agree." Rose and I said.

"I heard that!" Jess yelled. We froze, then laughed. I shook my head and headed for the kitchen. Jess was standing there, hands on her hips and glaring at me. I just put on a fake smile and grabbed some food and set it on the table. I sat down on the left side next to Alice who sat next to Jasper. Edward grabbed a plate and sat next to me. I got up and sat over by Jasper.

"Hey sis, everything okay?" Jasper asked, leaning in close so no one would hear.

"No she's not." Alice said, which was true, "Someone at this table is an ass." She said, looking towards Edward. I followed her glare and saw three expressions on his face. Sad, mad, hurt. He couldn't see I was looking at him because he was looking at the table.

Carlisle came down, "Bella how is you scar?" I looked up at nodded, "Well I'm going to give you something so the swelling will go down."

"Okay." I said, setting down my glass and heading upstairs. I did this a lot, leaving the table. I went to my room and into the bathroom. There sitting on the counter was a cream that would make the swelling go down.

I heard footsteps coming up to my room, "Bella." Jess's voice said.

I spun around, "Jess."

She walked towards me, "You think you can steal Edward away from me." She said, glaring at me, "Well your wrong."

"I'm not stealing Edward away from you." I said, "Are you fucking insane! I heard the whole conversation you guys had. He doesn't like me. Get that through your head!" I screamed.

Emmett and Jasper's footsteps were coming up the stairs, followed by two others. She didn't say anything and then smiled, "Yeah your right." She got closer to me.

She raised her hand and slapped the right side of my face, "That's what will happen if you get any closer to _my _man." She brought it up again, but Emmett's hand wrapped around it.

"Don't. You. Dare. Slap. Bella." Emmett said, pissed. She was scared and I could tell.

She nodded and ran out of the room. Japser then hugged me, "You okay?" I nodded.

"Let's go to the school park!" Rose shouted, that was a little random. We all looked at each other.

"Yeah lets go!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Okay."

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	7. Wonderful

**Omg! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forver! This is a long chapter and you guys deserve it since it's been soooo long! Ugh, I'm so mad. lol **

**-Sam, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Esme!" I yelled, running down the stairs. I made it to the bottom, but then trip over the air and I caught myself before I hit the floor. Emmett's big arms were there to help me up, "Thanks." I said, looking at the kitchen, "Esme!" I said again and took off for the kitchen, all of them following behind me.

She was sitting at the table with coffee in her hands talking to multiple people. I came to a halt, Alice and Rose running straight into my back. Emmett and Jasper running into theirs. We all moved a couple feet. I looked over at the people sitting at the table.

The Denali's. Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya and Kate. Tanya and Kate once had a family, they now live with their Aunt and Uncle. Sasha, their mother, Vasilli, their baby sister and Irina were their real family. They lost Sasha and Vasilli in a horrible car accident, they died at the scene. They were only ten at the time.

I remember what happened to Irina, I was there to witness it.

_Tanya, Kate, Alice, Rose and I were at the local lake. Irina and I watched as they swam, we all were only 13 at the time. _

"_Bella." Irina whispered, "What's it like to lose someone you love?" She turned her face towards me, resting her check on her knees that were pulled up to her chest._

_I took a deep breath, "Words can't explain." I pulled my eyes away from her gray ones and watched them out there, "Why do you ask?" _

"_Just wondering how it would feel to my sisters to lose me." She whispered. _Ever since the accident she's been all depressed, they tried to give her some medicine but that never really worked.

_I jumped up, "Don't ever think that! You know they would feel horrible, you know they would be lost without their third sister!" I whispered screamed at her. She slowly got up and pulled me over to the bathrooms. _

"_Please don't follow me." She said, looking back to them, then back to me. Tears were welding up in her eyes, "Please Bella. Tell them it wasn't your fault," She dug into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a note, "Give this to them when we get back." I was starting to freak out inside, was she running away?! _

_I stuck my hand out to her, "No, please give it to them. Now, please go back and have fun," She turned around and started to take a couple steps and put her head over her shoulder, "Tell them I'll be waiting for them. Later in life, though." She smiled weakly and walked on. _

_I waited until she was out of sight and I ran after her, being as quiet as I can. I turned the corner, hid behind a bush and froze. _

_Irina had a rope tied around her neck. She was standing on the top of a ladder, the rope wasn't that tight to kill her. She took deep breathes. She put her foot forward. I jumped out of the bush and ran towards her, hand extended, "IRINA NO!!" I screamed, she just kicked the ladder out from under her. She went down and I turned my head the other way. I screamed the loudest I have ever in my life. Tears were flowing down my face and I ran towards her dangling figure. _

_I heard their footsteps behind me, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number._

_Ring...._

_Ring...._

_Ring.... "Come on Carlisle." I said, making my free hand into a fist._

_Ri- "Bella?" _

"_Carlisle!" I screamed into the phone and started crying again, "Come....here.....fast." I said in between sobs. _

"_Why?! What's wrong?" He asked, worried._

"_Irina. She's-she's de-" I was cut off by multiple screams, I spun around to see Rose, Alice, Kate and Tanya standing there screaming and crying. I dropped the phone and ran towards them. We all engulfed into a group hug._

_We slowly sat down, crying and holding each other. We sat like that for ten minutes. Muttering whys. _

I shook my head and looked at them, they looked better than years ago. They are more alive, but I can see at night they cry themselves to sleep every night.

I smile, "Hey guys." I wave a little. Kate, Alice, Rose and I were really good friends, she loved us like sisters. Tanya on the other hand always flirted with Edward, she loved him and I didn't hate her for it. I mean who couldn't love Edward? _Ugh, Bella! Stop! He doesn't love you anymore!! _Tanya was sweet and caring when she was little, but she blames me for not stopping her sister. She just glared at me.

"Bella, dear, what is it?" Esme asked.

I pulled my eyes away from Tanya and looked at Esme, "Oh, never mind, I never knew we had guests over."

Esme looked around, "Where's Angela?"

"She went home early today." There was a knock at the door. I left and went to get it. There standing on the porch was Mike, I smiled but he didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, smile fading and leaning into the door.

He took a deep breath, "Bella we need to talk." He said.

* * *

Mike left my room. I sat there in tears, and having a hard time breathing. There was a knock at the door, Rose walked in. Once she saw me, she got rid of her smile and ran over to me.

"Oh, Bella!" She said, hugging me while I cried into her shoulder. Muffins hopped onto my bed and started purring and rubbing up against me.

"Edward! We. Are. Through!" Jess's voice traveled up the hall.

"Well looks like you aren't the only one." Rose murmured, that made me laugh a little.

I sniffed, "Just watch, he's going to go after Tanya. His childhood sweetheart." I said, waving my hands around a little.

Rose got up and pulled me off the bed. She pulled me out the door and I stopped, "Where are we going?"

"Down stairs. Duh!" She said, moving her hand around.

"Okay, you go down with out me," She was about to say something but I stopped her, "I have to get something."

She thought about it, shrugged her shoulder's, "Hurry up."

I nodded and ran back into my room, I went and changed into something more comfortable. I spun around and walked out the door, only to have Muffins trip me. I fell into someone, but they caught me.

I snuck a peek at who saved me, "Oh, I'm so sorry." I swear I could her Muffins snickering, well it sounded like it.

"That's okay." Edward said, putting me at arms length, I hated the space between us. I wanted to close it.

"Oh, there you are!" Tanya's annoying voice said behind him, "And....you." She said looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone to do whatever." I scooped up Muffins and walked past Tanya, which made Muffins hiss. I smiled, and headed down to the second floor.

"So...Edward, want to hang out, in your room?" Tanya asked, I made loud gagging noises, laughing along the way and headed to the living room. I swear I could hear Edward chuckle.

I made it to the living room and everyone stopped, "Yeah, yeah, I'm here." I said, bowing down, "Carry on." I smiled and that made everyone laugh.

I stood up by the door, "So..." I said, "Where's Alice and everyone?"

"They are outside," Carlisle said, never taking his eyes off of Esme. They were so in love I thought it was cute.

"Thanks." I set Muffins down with them and walked outside. Only to be thrown over Emmett's shoulder and taken down the back steps. I pounded on his back, "Emmett! Put me down!"

"The answer is...." He was stalling, "No." He laughed and took me down towards the pool.

"Damnit! Emmett! No!" I yelled, but to late, he threw me into the pool. I was engulfed by warm water. I swam to the top, shaking my head and splashing water at Emmet.

"Cannonball!" He yelled off the diving board. We all scrambled to the sides of the pool. He bounced a few times and went into the water, making it go everywhere. We all laughed.

We played in the pool all night, well I watched them. Every now and then I glanced at Edward's bedroom window. Three times I caught him starring at me, once he caught me looking and his crooked smile played on his lips.

* * *

I woke up before everyone. I looked at the calender, today was my birthday. I sat downstairs in the kitchen and watched as the sun rose. It was only six o'clock, everyone would be waking up by now. I decided to make french toast, eggs, bacon and hash browns. I made that all, set everything down on the table, setting the plates and silverware down too.

I heard Emmett running down the hall, I giggled. He goes crazy when there is food. He made it downstairs, his short hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Yummy, thanks Bells." He said, grabbing a plate and getting food. At least someone forgot my birthday, hopefully some more people will forget, "Oh by the way. Happy birthday!" He said before digging in.

I groaned, "Thanks Em." I mumbled. I went to the fridge and grabbed someone orange juice for them.

Alice and Jasper were the next ones to come downstairs, holding hands. I smiled, and motioned to the food.

I turned back to cooking. I felt Jasper's arm around my shoulder, "Thanks Bella, for breakfast. Happy Birthday too!" He smiled, and kissed my cheek like a brother would do.

"Thanks Jazz," I smiled back.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice's voice said, from across the room. I just laughed. I heard four sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme come in followed by Rose and a very tired Edward.

I went back to cooking again, "Looks like someone was very busy last night." I mumbled. I was spun around and hugged by two people. Carlisle and Esme.

"Happy Birthday Bella." They both said, kissing each of my cheeks.

"Ew!" I said, laughing and wiping their kissing away, "Thanks. One more year and I'll be 18!" I said.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Rose said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back. I didn't get a happy birthday from Edward, that made me sad but I didn't show it.

Everyone finished eating and went off to get ready for school or work. I took a deep breath and walked outside, to see a brand new 2010 Ford Flex with Eco boost badge. I stood there in shock. It had a big purple bow on the top. Emmett, I thought would only do that.

Carlisle came up from behind me, "Like it?" He said, hand on my shoulder.

"Like it?" I said, "I love it," I said turning around and hugging him. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came out to see what it was. The boys whistled and the girls jumped up and down for joy.

"Oh we are soooo taking Bella's car!" Alice said, jumping up and down. The ran inside, and ran back out of the house with their backpacks. I smiled, "Thanks." I hugged him and Esme.

"No problem Bella." Esme said, "You deserved it."

I smiled again and headed off to my new car. I hopped in but then back out, taking the bow off I handed it to Emmett, "Here, merry Christmas." He looked shocked and then smiled.

"This is exactly what I wanted." He smiled and held onto it.

I turned the car on and it purred to life, "Shouldn't we wait for Edward?"

They all looked at each other, "Um...no, he's going to pick up Tanya. She's going to be going to our school now." I looked at all of them, and then faced the front, my hand gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Okay. Let's go." I said through my teeth. I saw Edward leave the house and head to his car. His gaze caught mine and he smiled, I glared. His smile went away.

Once we hit the highway I sped off towards school. I made it to the parking lot, stopping and hopping out.

"Ugh!" I said and headed up to the gym where we could go for the morning. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella." Jasper said, "He's stupid. Let him figure out that he loves you more than life itself."

I laughed humorlessly, "Okay Jasper." I turned around to face him, Alice was standing next to him, "I _know _for a fact that he doesn't love me, I heard it with my own ears!" I pointed to my ears, tears forming in my eyes, "I just know Jasper. Thanks for the help."

I walked to the gym. I sat up in the farthest corner, of course because of us we were popular. Everyone talked to us, I kinda liked it but than I didn't. Too many people to talk to.

I watched as everyone went silent, I looked over at the doors, Edward and Tanya walked in hand and hand, "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." I said, I picked up my bag, threw it over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs. I felt eyes on me, I turned around to see Edward starring at me, everyone was starring at them.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head and heading towards to my locker.

Today was just fucking wonderful. Well, so far.

* * *

**Wa-Bam! See that coming?! I didn't....lol Well I won't update this story until maybe like this friday or saturday. I swear I will update it, I promise. **

**-Sam.**


	8. You're not sorry

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I didn't post anything last weekend!! Really I am. My siblings were out and I couldnt get the computer. They took it away from me! *pouts* But I have a chapter here for you. I promise some more things will happen in the next chapter only we are going to jump to Friday!!! EEK!!! What will happen?!?!?!? lol **

**-Samantha**

**Bella's POV**

_I walked out of the gym, my heart broken into millions of tiny pieces that no one could fix now. Not even me. I sighed, hiked up my backpack strap and walked down the halls. Mike had caught up to me. _

"_Happy birthday Bella!" He said and gave me an awkward side hug with one arm._

_I tried to smile, "Hey Mike, thanks." _

"_No problem," His hand staying put on my hip, "So our group is going down to La Push this Friday after school. Want to come?"_

_After school. Friday, this week was going to be horrible because she's going to be going here now, "Yes I will. Want me to bring along my family too?"_

_Mike's smiled widened, "Well duh! They are apart of the group too. You should know that." He stated and bumped his shoulder against mine playfully._

"_Okay. I'll see you there." I smiled and took off for my first class. _

I sighed, dropped my tray of food on the table and slumped into the chair. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Well someone's having a good birthday." Rose mumbled.

I opened my eyes a little to glare at her, "Oh yeah, it's the bomb. Especially when you see the one guy your in love with getting down and dirty with his girlfriend in the hallway." I said, holding back the tears.

"Oh, Bella." Rose says and reaches a hand across the table to pat mine.

I smiled a little, but failed. Emmett switched seats and sat next to me. He put his arm around the back of my chair, "It'll be okay lil sis. Don't worry, wait a little longer. Maybe he'll figure it out." I smiled up and him and hugged him.

"Your the best brother anyone could ask for." I sighed.

"Bella!" Alice's voice drifted through the cafeteria. I groaned, I moved my attention to see her running towards me with Jasper running right behind her, "He's coming!" She looked worried. Jasper came up behind her, putting his hands on his knees and breathing hard. He looked over at me and smiled, his face red. I laughed.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked, putting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands.

"Gym." Jasper panted, "That's all the way over on the other side of school. Alice, here decided to run once she saw Edward." He took a big breath and closed his eyes, his breathing going back to normal.

The doors opened and everyone went silent. We all moved are heads over to see Edward and Tanya walk through, everyone murmuring low so they don't hear. But I did.

'She's so gorgeous.'

'They make a cute couple.'

'Do you think he'd dump her for me?'

'He's sooo hot.'

I roll my eyes and watch him go into the lunch line. The room still silent, I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my chair back, the only sound in the cafeteria and get up on the table. Thank god I wore leggings today.

"OH MY GOD!!! STOP!!! THEY ARE ONLY PEOPLE!!! NOT CELEBRITIES!!!" I yell loudly. Everyone turns their heads towards me, even Edward and Tanya. I feel my face heat up, "Carry on." I motion with my hand towards their trays of food. Jasper helps me down off the table.

"That was brave, I didn't know you had it in you Bella." Emmett chuckles.

I laugh a little, "Thanks I didn't know I had it in me either."

Everyone had gone back to eating their food, which was good for me.

"Oh no. Slut coming our way." Alice mumbles, everyone at our table looks. Sure enough here she comes with Edward, arms linked together.

He pulls out a chair for her and sits himself right next to her, putting his arm around the back of her chair. It brings pain to me so I look away.

"That was quite a big move for you Bella," Tanya smiles, picking apart her bread, "I didn't know you had it in you." She clapped her hands lightly together, "Such a big step." She grins and I glare. I can feel anger towards her building up in me, my right hand clenches into a fist and twitches. Emmett sees it and puts his hand over mine and squeezes.

The table goes quiet, "So...hows everyones day?" Edward asks, playing around with his food.

"Great." Rose and Alice say.

"Fantastic." Em and Jasper say.

"Horrible." I mumble low enough hopefully no one hears me. Edward looks at me and something sparks in his eyes. Love? Ha, yeah right. I cleared my throat, "Uh, Mike invited us to go to the beach this Friday. You know, to start the weekend early."

"That's great!" Alice says bouncing up and down. Jasper was chuckling beside her.

"The weather is suppose to be wonderful," Jasper said.

"Dang, I'm sorry guys. I can't go, family reunion up in Alaska." Tanya says, we all act like we care but we don't.

"Okay." We all say, I look from her to Edward and he's looking at me.

I abruptly get up and push my chair back, "Bella? You okay?" Alice ask, face concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just...going to head to class early." I say, walking away and dumping my food. I head down the empty halls to my locker, grabbing my Biology book and things and heading off towards the bathroom.

I open the door, turn on some water and sit in a stall. I sit there staring at the door, tears falling down my face. My eyeliner swearing every time I wipe away a tear. _Why did he have to choose her? I know he loves me, everyone does. What did I ever do to deserve this? _

Suddenly the door opens and I hear high heels clicking against the bathroom floor, someone knocks at the stall door. I open it to find Tanya standing there.

"Listen here Isabella." She said, pointing a finger at me, "I don't care who you are, or what you're doing but stay away from my man." She takes a step towards me, I back up with little space, "He's mine and he doesn't like you. Get it through your head."

"You don't know what he feels!" I shout at her and once the words come out of my mouth I slam my hand over it, "I didn't mean it." I shake my head no.

She starts shaking, raises her hand and slaps me across the face, "Do anything that involves my man again, and it will be ten times worse." She flips her hair and walks out.

I feel the sting of where she hit me. I pick up my things and set them on the ledge next to the sink and take a look at the damage. There is a small cut, but a lot of blood is coming out. I wad up some toilet paper and press against it. I know what its from, the ring that Edward have given her. He had told me he planned to give it to her when they would get back together, of course this was said a couple years ago.

I sigh knowing its not going to stop the bleeding and head to class. Mr. Barner told us that we would be getting new seats, the chart would be on the white board. I look at it, seeing that I sit in the way back of the third row. I smiled to myself.

I set my books on the table, pull out the chair and rest my head on my arms. The bleeding has stopped a little but not much. I lift my head up, pressing the toilet paper harder and stare out the window. It's raining, theres a surprise. It always rains on my birthday.

"Bella? What happened to you?" Mr. Barner's voice says, I look at him. He's holding a clean wipe and a bandage.

I smiled, "I hurt myself with my pencil." He shook his head, chuckled and handed me the things. I cleaned my small cut and put the bandage on. I put my hand over it so no one would see it.

The bell rung signaling everyone to get to their lockers and grab their things. Students started to file in. Edward walked in gracefully and looked at the board. I followed his gaze and froze. His name and mine seemed to pop out of the board.

Edward was going to be sitting next to me. I groaned, running both hands through my hair and banged my head on the tabletop. I closed my eyes. What's the worse that could happen? We won't even talk, I better not. I heard the chair slide across the tile floor, I heard him sit down and set his books down too.

He cleared his throat, I lifted my head and glared at him, "Well aren't I lucky?" My voice was cold. _Shit, I talked to him. _

"Yes you are." He said, showing his crooked smile, my heart picked up and I averted my eyes away.

"Yippy me." I whisper, noticing that class had started. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sliding his hand towards mine, I slip it into my hoodie pocket. I watched his face as pain filled it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He whispered, keeping his eyes to the front. But every so often I would see his eyes look at me. I didn't say anything else during class, neither did he. The bell rang, I gathered my things and hopped off the stool.

"Bella." His velvet voice called my name, I turned around, "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened them to be met with emerald eyes. He stood up and put his right hand on my shoulder, I shook it off.

I felt tears fall down, I took a deep breath again, "Edward....you want to know what's wrong?"

He nodded his head, eyes full of worry.

"I fell in love with you." I said, tears falling down. I turned, walked out of the school and ran to my car when I was outside.

- - - - - - - - -

**Alice's POV**

The bell rang and I ran out of my class and to Bella's, we had Spanish next and we always talked and sat next to each other. I stood next to the door, and waited. She didn't come out, so I peaked into the room. It was unlike her to leave without me. There I saw a shocked Edward standing there staring at the floor.

I skipped over to him, "Hello Edward. Where's Bella?"

He didn't move or look at me, I looked at the floor with him, "Yeah, that's called _tile _that's on the _ground._" I pointed towards the ground.

He didn't laugh, I set my things down and shook him, "Edward!!! What happened?!?!" I practically screamed at him.

He lifted his pain filled green eyes to my blue ones, "I found out that Bella loves me." I froze. She told him, he should be happy.

I jumped up and down, "You should be happy!!"

He shook his head, "I can't. I love Tanya. I look back, Alice, and I see that I hurt Bella way to many times for her to take me back. I love her too, though."

I pulled my hands back, "So what are you going to do?"

He looked back at me, "I'm staying with Tanya."

Pissed, that's what I was. I brought back my left hand smacked it across his face, leaving a red hand print. He rubbed it, "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a dumb ass! Can't you see!!! Nobody likes her Edward!! Everyone hates her." I said doing motions with my hands, "Get it through that thick skull of yours! NOBODY. LIKES. HER. Not even mom and dad!"

He stood there taking it in, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and laughed humorlessly, "Sorry doesn't cut it Edward. You fucked up big time." I grabbed my things and headed out. I ran to my locker, grabbed my book bag and ran outside to Bella's car. This was the only place that I knew of where she would go.

I knocked on her window, I saw movement behind the glass. I heard the doors unlock, I opened it and hopped in shaking. It was cold and wet outside, "Hey." I said, rubbing my arms.

"Hi." She said, the radio was on but it was background music and the scent of strawberries filled the car.

"I know what happened." I said, after a few minutes of silence.

She turned her head towards me, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. There was a bandage on her left cheek, "Really?" I nodded, "Well that saves me from telling everyone."

I touched her forearm, "Bella, it's okay. I slapped him for it. He's a dumb ass."

"You don't understand, Alice. I've loved him ever since we were little kids. Alice once I laid my eyes on him I fell in love. I can't stop loving him, it only gets worse. Every time he smiles my heart picks up, every time him and Tanya do something together my heart falls to pieces." In the small place behind the wheel she managed to pull her knees up to her chest, "No one can fix me now." Tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her jeans.

"Bella lets go home." I said, patting her arm again. She nodded, got out and over to my door. I got into the driver's seat, but I stood out long enough to see Edward jogging over to her car.

I slammed my door and started the car, their was a knock at her window, she rolled it down, "What?"

"I came to say I'm sorry Bella." He said, he pulled something out of his pocket.

She laughed a humorless laugh, "You're not sorry."

Pain crossed his face, "But I am." She shook her head and started to roll the window up, "Wait!"

She stopped and rolled it back down, "What?"

"Happy birthday Bella." He said, handing her a small black velvet box. He smiled and ran back to the school. I rolled up her window for her.

I backed out and she gasped. I looked over. Sitting there in the box was a diamond necklace and a matching ring.

_Happy birthday Bella. I'm leaving you with my heart. _

_Love,_

_Edward._

_p.s. We need to talk. _

The note was sweet and I couldn't stop from saying, "Aw." Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"Maybe there is hope." She said putting on the necklace and ring. The ring Tanya wears is fake, I know it. I smiled.

He really does love her.

* * *

**what do you think?!?! please review and check out my other stories too please. **


	9. Surprise

**OH HAWT DAMN I'M BACK WITH AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!!!! I'm so sowii that I haven't been updatin this in a very long time, I had many things to do and I was kinda waiting for the right number of reviews.....lol Well yeah, theres a twist at the end. I hope you like it!!! **

**-Samantha  
****P.S. The song later on in this chapter is _You were my everything by Aviation.  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Alice! Stop!" I yelled, and put my hands on the dashboard and she slammed on the brakes. We both went forward in our seats and hit the seats hard with our backs. I'm breathing hard, trying to breath normal and I see Alice give me a confused look out of the corner of my eye.

I turn to her, "I forgot some homework." I said, smiling a little, trying to make her forgive me.

She rolls her eyes, "Well you could have said that instead of freaking me out." She turns back in her seat and turns the car around and heads back to the school, "I mean it seemed like you saw something before I did, like a dear." She said, wincing.

"Sorry." I said, looking out the window. The rain was lighting up, which was good because I want to go this Friday to the beach. My right hand fingered the ring that was on my left hand. Edward had said in the note that he loved me and wanted to talk to me. That made me feel better about everything, but not all the way. I _**need **_to hear him tell me, yeah love written on paper to me can't mean anything unless someone tells me.

The car comes to a light stop, "We're here." Alice said, turning the radio on and low, "Want me to come in with you?" I look at her and smile.

"I think I can manage not to trip on the way into school." I said opening the door. I was half way out when Alice called my name. I turned around to look at her.

Her dark brown/black eyes looked at me, "Bella what if you see him? I mean you can't take him back that easily can you?" Concern filled her eyes.

I looked away before she could make the puppy dog eyes, "We'll talk tonight." I said, hopping down. I slammed the door, pulled my hood up and ran up to the doors. They were still unlock, of course because some people were still in school. I opened them and was hit by the heat that filled the school.

I shake my hood off, and silently run through the halls and to my locker. Surprised, I open my locker with no noise and grab my books that I need. I close the door and turn around.

"Oh!" I said, dropping my books to the floor. Standing in front of me was a red eyed Tyler Crowley. I pick my things up and look at him, "Tyler, is everything okay?" I ask. For some reason everyone in my group of my friends always come to me when they have something to say. Angela always tells me that everyone trusts me with their secrets. So I let them tell me, I don't want to see them sad.

He sniffed. He was crying, "Lauren...she....she dumped me. She said she can't raise the kid with me when its born, I ca- don't understand Bella!" He said, putting his head into his hands, I say he had a note.

"Tyler what's that?" I ask, pointing to the note with my chin. He lifts his head and looks at it. Love fills his eyes when he stares at it, then sadness fills them.

He hands it to me, "Do you think you can give it to her? I tried but every time I get close, she runs away." He explains.

I nod, "Yeah, I'll drop it off at her house." I take it and put it into my pocket, I look back up to him. He hugged me and took off for his class. I smile, he never trusts anyone, but he trusts me.

I walk towards the doors.

"Edward!" Tanya's annoying voice filled the halls. I froze, "You're breaking up with me?!" Her voice slowly went octaves higher each word.

"Yes." He said, his voice serious. I leaned against the wall and slowly move towards the front doors. I peek around the corner and see them standing there, face to face. Tanya moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He didn't move her away. That made my heart hurt, he's done enough already. I touch my heart, and feel the necklace he gave me. I slowly take it off with one hand. I look down at my finger and take that off too.

_Gifts do not mend a broken heart,_ I thought.

"Why?" She whispered. I pick my gaze from off the floor and look at her. Her lips brush his and my stomach churns. I feel sick.

"Be-because." He stutters, he never finishes because he kisses her. With enough force you think they were going to get down and dirty in the hallway.

Twice.

This is the second time I've seen them. I take a deep breath, turn the corner, and walk past them. I walk behind Edward and put the gift he gave me into his back pocket. When he sits down, he'll get stabbed in the ass. I laughed mentally at that. I walked on out the door, making enough noise to hopefully break them apart.

It stopped pouring so I didn't need to put my hood back up. I got to my car, opened the back door and put my books into my bag, slammed the door and hopped into the front.

Alice didn't ask what went wrong, she just headed home. She already knew, everyone knew. I, Isabella Swan/Cullen was in love with Edward Cullen. Edward knew that, and all he did is give me a gift and didn't bother telling me in person.

"Ugh!" I said, sliding down into my seat and getting poked in the stomach by something sharp. I dig into my pocket and pull out that note Tyler gave me. On the front was written:

**Lauren. **

In his neat hand writing. I opened the note, I know bad to read peoples notes but I had to, I want to know what went wrong. Instead of finding a note, I found a song. A song that expressed his love for her. **( Okay this is a real song, the italics are him talking.) **

_**This goes out to someone that was  
**__**once the most important person in my life  
**__**I didn't realize it at the time  
**__**I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you so  
**__**I don't really expect you to either  
**__**It's just...I don't even know  
**__**Just listen...**_

**You're the one that I want, the one that I need  
****the one that I gotta have just to succeed  
****when I first saw you, I knew it was real  
****I'm sorry about the pain that I made you feel**

**That wasn't me; let me show you the way  
****I looked for the sun; but its raining today  
****I remember when I first looked into your eyes  
****It was like God there, heaven in the skies**

**I wore a disguise 'cause I didn't want to get hurt  
****But I didn't know I made everything worse  
****You told me we were crazy in love  
****But you didn't care when push came to shove**

**If you loved me as much as you said you did  
****Then you wouldn't have hurt me like I ain't shit  
****Now you pushed me away like you never even knew me  
****I loved you with all my heart, really and truly**

**I guess you forgot about the times we shared  
****When I would run my fingers through your hair  
****Late nights, just holding you in my arms  
****I don't know how I could do you so wrong**

**I really wanna show you I really need to hold you  
****I really wanna know you like no one else could know you  
****You're number one, always in my heart  
****And now I can't believe our love is torn apart**

**I need you and  
****I miss you and  
****I want you and  
****I love you 'cause  
****I wanna hold you,  
****I wanna kiss you  
****You were my everything  
****And I really miss you**

**I knew you gonna sit and play this with your new man  
****And then sit and laugh as you're holding his hand  
****The thought of that just shatters me heart  
****It breaks in my soul and it tears me apart**

**At times we was off I was scared to show you  
****Now I wanna hold you until I can't hold you  
****Without you, everything seems strange  
****Your name is forever planted in my brain.**

That sentence right there reminded me off Edward, I held back tears when I thought of his name. I turned the page.

**Damn it, I'm insane  
****Take away the pain  
****Take away the hurt  
****Baby, we can make it work**

**What about when you  
****Looked into my eyes  
****Told me you loved me  
****As you would hug me**

**I guess everything you said was a lie  
****I think about it, it brings tears to my eyes  
****Now I'm not even a thought in your mind  
I can see clearly, my love is not blind**

**I need you and  
****I miss you and  
****I want you and  
****I love you 'cause  
****I wanna hold you,  
****You were my everything  
****And I really miss you **

_**I just wish everything could have turned out differently  
**__**I had a special feeling about you  
**__**I thought maybe you did too  
**__**You would understand, but...  
**__**No matter what, you'll always be in my heart  
**__**You'll always be my baby**_

**Our first day, it seemed so magical  
****I remember all the time that I had with you  
****Remember when you first came to my house?  
****You looked like an angel wearing that blouse**

**We hit it off, I knew it was real  
****But now I can't take all the pain that I feel  
****Reach in your heart, I know I'm still there  
****I don't wanna hear you no longer care.**

**Remember the times? Remember when we kissed?  
****I didn't think you would ever do me like this  
****I didn't think you'd wanna see me depressed,  
****I thought you'd be there for me, this I confess**

**You said you were my best friend, was that a lie?  
****Now I'm nothing to you, you're with another guy  
****I tried, I tried, I tried, and I'm trying  
****Now on the inside, it feels like I'm dying**

**I need you and  
****I miss you and  
****I want you and  
****I love you 'cause  
****I wanna hold you,  
****I wanna kiss you  
****You were my everything  
****And I really miss you**

_**And I do miss you  
**__**I just thought we were meant to be  
**__**I guess now, we'll never know  
**__**The only thing I want is for you to be happy  
**__**Weather it with me, or without me  
**__**I just want you to be happy. **_

I sat there shocked as Alice repeatedly said my name over and over again. I looked up from the paper to her worried eyes.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, leaning over the arm rest in between us to see the note I was reading. I handed it to her, confusion crossed her face as she looked from the note to me.

I cleared my throat, "It's not from Edward. Its from Tyler to Lauren. She dumped him." I explained. She nodded and read the note. While she was reading I looked out the window and took in my everyday scene. The house was lovely as always and everyone's car was in the garage, except mine. There was room for mine, but I don't want to take up space in there for them.

I looked at the rear view mirror and froze. Edward's Volvo pulled up the driveway. I knew who was in it, Tanya and Edward. He just _had _to make my birthday worse. I sighed and remembered something, "Shit! Alice, we forgot them back there at the school!" I shrieked, she looked up from the note and laughed.

"No we didn't. When you went inside I texted Emmett and Jasper telling them to get a ride with Edward." She turned around and looked through the back window, sighed and back to me, "Can I finish?" Pointing to the note she smiled. I nodded.

I turned around and watched as his car came closer and closer to mine. His car pulled up on my side and stopped. Edward was the first one out, not even making eye contact with my side of the car. Emmett, Rosalie then Jasper got out. Edward went around to the other side and opened the door for Tanya. She stepped out with a gift in her hands. She looked at my window, smiled and waved. I was confused. _I thought she hated me....Edward must have talked to her. _I rolled my eyes, smiled and waved back to her. She turned to Edward, placing a kiss on his lips and lead him up to the door.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stayed behind and got into the back of my car. Emmett was the first one in, pushing mine and Alice's things to the back.

Jasper slammed the door, "What the hell just happen?" I whispered, shocked. I sat facing the front, watching as he stood there at the door. He looked over his shoulder to me, his emerald eyes looking through the windshield to me. I held back a sob, and looked away. He sighed and walked into the living room.

"About Tanya?" Rose asked, shaking. I turned around fully to find her in Emmett's arms, him trying to warm her up.

"Yeah." I said, Alice poked my arm, and handed me the note.

"Wow, I can't believe that." Alice said, looking at her hands, "He really does love her."

I nodded, "Maybe, to make it better, we can have him come in and make it into a song to give to her." I said, throwing out an idea.

"Yeah!" She smiled and then looked at Jasper, her eyes glazing over with love. I rolled my eyes.

"Well she told us that she wants to become friends with you, since you are like the best person there." Rose explained to me.

I sighed, "None of you guys knew this but Alice, but he gave me a birthday present." I said, "But I gave it back when I saw that they were still together, kissing in the halls."

I fiddled with my fingers. It was silent in the car.

"Bella I'm so sorry" Rose said, placing one of her semi-cold hands on my warm ones. I looked at her through my watery eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, if you want me to, Bells, I can kick his ass for you." Emmett said, smiling.

"Sure Em." I laughed and so did everyone else. I rested my head against the headrest and sighed, "Well we should get going inside." I turned around and opened the door, and jogging up to the front door. I stood there, arms crossed, and bouncing up and down waiting for them. Emmett grabbed mine and Alice's things and ran up to the door with everyone behind him.

We all walked inside and I stopped. Sitting in the living room was Carlisle, Esme, and a woman I didn't know. Edward and Tanya were standing in the threshold to the kitchen. Tanya's back was leaning against Edward. Edward's eyes were filled with sadness, so much that it made you want to cry for hours.

"Uh, dad who's this?" I said, pointing to the reddish brown haired woman. She had hazel eyes and they were on me.

"She doesn't know who I am?" They lady leaned in to whisper to Esme. Esme shook her head no. She, too, looked very sad.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Bella, this is your mother. Renee." He waved a hand at her. I stood there shocked.

My knees got wobbly, Emmett's arms were around me keeping me standing, "Whoa there Bella."

"This can't be." I whispered.

"It is me Bella." Renee, my **mother, **said to me.

"No." I said shaking my head, tears falling down my face, "You left me and dad. You just can't walce right back into my life."

"Oh, but Bella I have." She stood up and stood right in front of me, "Happy birthday."

Emmett's arms let go of me so she could give me a hug.

You think I would be happy. _**No**_

You think I would jumping for joy. _**No **_

You think this hug, of reunion, would feel right. _**It felt like I was hugging a complete stranger. **_

* * *

**Oh fuck me! (my cousin said that) Betcha didn't see that coming!!! haha. What will happen in the next chapter?!?!?! Will she move with her mom or stay!?!?!?! WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST WILL HAPPEN?!?!!?! If you don't review, I'll one of the Cullens in a car accident. I will, I have the power in THIS story too....just watch**

**REVIEW!!!  
-Samantha**


	10. La Push Beach Part: 1 Old friend

**Hehehe, thanks for the reviews you guys!!! I loved them!!!! =D well this chapter is kinda short, but it will all add up to the big one that is going to be put up this coming weekend. get ready! things will change. **

* * *

**Edward's POV (before Bella comes into the house)**

I look over my shoulder to Bella. She's sitting in the car with the rest of the family. She looks like she's in pain, while something flashes across her eyes. Love? And pain. The gift she had some how gotten into my back pocket now felt like it weighed so much more. I sighed, turned to the house and walked in.

I kept my gaze to the ground, and wiped my feet on the mat, then taking my shoes off. I looked up. Three people were sitting in the living. My mother and father and then a lady I didn't know. I looked over to Tanya and she was glaring at the lady.

"Mother? Father?" I said, they turned to look at me. Their eyes were red and puffy, "Who's this?"

My mom took a deep breath, "This is Bella's mother, Renee." She said, looking away and sniffing. She was crying, this lady came here to ruin Bella's big day. Was she coming here to take her away?

I walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the door, Tanya leaned against me, "So what's she doing here?"

"She-" My father started but was interupted by Renee.

"I come to celebrate my girls seventeenth birthday," She looks at me, hatred filling her eyes, "Can't I do that?"

"No." I said with a grimace.

She glared at me, "Well I also come here to take her away."

I froze, Esme cried into Carlisle's arm. She came here to take her away?! She can't do that. I was going to tell Bella how I feel about her. Bella is the one that keeps me alive. Everytime I see her smile I'm happy. Bella is my world!

"Like hell you can." Tanya said, everyone in the room turns to look at her, "Bella, is staying here with us. You take her away you will wish you were never born." She starts walking towards her, fist raised. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her back to me, I kiss her ear and whisper, "No." Over and over.

"Watch me." Renee says and faces the door, when we here them on the porch.

Bella opens the door, and freezes when she sees her mother sitting there.

**- - - - - -**

**Bella's POV (after the hug)**

I pull away quickly, "I said you can't just appear in my life Renee." Like I was going to be calling her mom.

"But you're my daughter, I at least get to see you." She smiles, I look away disqusted, "Where's you're father?" My heart aches. It hurts to much, I feel tears coming down my face, I turn to look back at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Raising my voice on each word, "Oh my god," I throw my hands in ther air, "He died when I was little, these are my parents now," I point to Carlisle and Esme and see them smile at the word, "You-you're some strange that walks into my life saying your my mother! You walked out on us when I was just an infant!" I scream.

Carlisle and Esme getting up, getting everyone's attention and pulling them upstairs to give us some privacy. Renee watches as they leave, once she thinks they are out of ear shot range she looks back at me, "How dare you yell at me!!" She yells back at me.

I'm pissed off now, "What?! I'm just suppose to accept you back into my life?! Yeah, right. Where were you when I was in kindergarden and played a role in the play? Hm?!Where were you when I graduated eightth grade?! Where were you when I got my period?! Edward freaked out when that happened, we were only in seventh grade and he didn't know what to do. Where were you when I got my first boyfriend, who by the way," I lifted my shirt to show her my scar. Her eyes widened, "abused me." Tears escaped my eyes, "Where were you?" I said pulling down my shirt to cover it up.

"I-" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Don't." I looked at the stairs, "Charlie told Carlisle what you use to do to me..." I let my eyes go back to her, she lost all color in her face. I heard several different gasps.

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed something around her neck and held onto it.

"Carlisle told me when I was 'old enough to know'." I did air quotes around the phrase, "Renee, you beat me when I was a baby. That's not right." I said, shaking my head, "You didn't leave, Charlie told you to leave because he didn't want you to hurt me more."

She glared at me, raised her hand and brought it close to my face. I caught her hand in time and just looked at her, she looked back at me, scared, "Don't even think about hitting me." I heard some footsteps running down the hall. Someone tackled that person making a loud 'thud' echo throughout the house, and some people whispering while yell.

"Emmett get off of me!" Edward yelled, Renee looked at the stairs. I still had her hand, I pushed her making her land into a chair.

"If you came here, to take me back with you," I said, folding my arms across my chest, "forget it. I'm not going with you anywhere." I glared at her one more time, turned around and walked to the stairs. Once I got past the fifth step I ran up the rest of the way. I came to the hallway and froze, my lips forming a smile.

"What's going on?" I asked, I was quite when I ran up the stairs.

Edward was under Emmett, thrashing around, Jasper was holding down Edward's legs. Rose and Alice were towards the end of the hall holding back Tanya who looked pissed. Esme was to the side of the boys on the floor holding a picture from falling. Carlisle was holding Esme, like she was about to fall. When I talked they stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Bella!" Tanya said, looking all over my face. I looked at her, smiled and looked back to Edward who looked at me and smiled.

"Bells!" Emmett said, surprised. I just laughed.

They slowly untangled themselves and got up, they walked towards me and gave me a big group hug. I was staying here with my family, no one was going to take me away from them.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Friday.

Today was Friday, the day we were going to go to the beach. Today was really warm, like summer weather. Perfect for the beach.

"Bella!" Alice said, running through the cafeteria to me, sitting at our table. This week had been very short, well to me. Renee lefted without another word, which made me happy. They celebrated my birthday and we had fun. Emmett got cake all over me.

"Bella!" Alice said again, shaking my arm.

I look at her, "Yeah?"

"Today's half a day!" She said jumping up and down, "Beach time!" She pulled me out of my chair and pulled me through the school. We pasted Edward and Tanya, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with us. Me and Tanya are starting to become better friends, we are taking it slow.

Alice got in the car, and we hopped in the back. Tanya was in the middle, Jasper got in the front seat next to Alice. Just when I was going to ask where Emmett and Rose were the back door opened and they got in the trunk. I just laughed.

"Go Alice!" I said, she laughed and took off. Alice was hyper this morning and already packed our swimming suit and extra clothes. Once she was out of the parking lot, she sped up.

I sighed and laid my head back. Rose started to brush through my hair with her fingers. I sighed again and let the memories come back to me.

_Birthday Cake. _

"_Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. I was in the living talking to Edward, he said that he had something important to tell me. He groaned when Emmett called me. I told him to hold on and walked into the kitchen._

_Emmett was standing there with a smile on his face. I just looked at him and then everyone else in the kitchen. Rose stood there with the ice cream, Esme stood there with towels. _

"_What's going on?" _

_Emmett took his hands out from behind him and had some cake in it. I backed up but ran into Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Em." He said in a warning tone but he didn't listen. _

_Emmett threw the cake at me, hitting me in the face. I stood there shocked and then laughed, making everyone around me laugh too. I ran to the kitchen table, grabbed some cake and threw it at Emmett. Nailing him in the forehead. _

_We all laughed and then a cake fight happened. _

I opened my eyes, lifting my head, to find that my hair had been put up into a cute pony tail. We were here, everyone was getting out of the car and I followed. I shut the door, turned around and twenty feet away from me was my best friend when we were little.

Jacob Black.

"Jake!" I yelled running towards him, he turns around and smiles, his smile seemed to light up the sky. He caught my in his arms and twirled me around. And to think, this kid is only sixteen when he looks twenty five.

"Bella," He said smiling at me, "I thought I would never see you again."

I just smiled. He lifts his gaze off of me to behind me, I look over my shoulder. Edward is standing there, pissed.

"Edward." I said, trying to get down. Jake let go of me. But he turned me back to him and gave me a kiss right on the corner of my lips. My face heated up from him and from me blushing. I turn around, see Edward watching me and walk off towards the showers to change.

"I'm watching you." Edward mumbles to Jake before leaving.

I sighed, _this is going to be a long day. _

* * *

**sooo??!!?!?! ya like!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! review and let me know what you think!!!! ****ya got into Edward's head a little bit! he thinks about bella more than that tho. hehe**


	11. La Push Beach Part: 2 Kidnapped

**Told you guys that I would spoil you by writing this long chapter for you. And guess what? I finished it in about two hours!!! Yay! I think it's pretty good. Please read and enjoy!!! **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I leaned into Jacob, it was cold but not to cold. The good cold. This weekend was going to be great. I finally was able to hang out with an old friend of mine. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. My eyes went over to Edward, he looked at me. His green eyes filled with hurt, he blinked them slowly and moved his gaze to the water. I looked down to the ground so no one could see my hurt. My left side started to vibrate. My hand goes to my hoodie pocket and I pulled out my cell phone.

_One new text message._

It said, I sighed and unlocked my phone to read the message. It read.

_Fr: Jasper_

_Ik I'm sitting rite across from u but wld u like 2 sing Boondocks? This is rlly boring, no1 is doing nething. Lol _

I smiled, that was our favorite song to sing, even if we didn't make it. I slid my phone shut and looked up. Sitting across from Jacob and I was Alice and Jasper. To their right was Rose and Em, then Edward and Tanya. _Remember, you need to talk to her to see what she's planning to do this time. _To Jasper and Alice's left was the rest of our friends and some of the locate La Push boys.

I looked back to Jasper, he caught my gaze, I smiled and nodded. He smiled, unwrapped his arm from Alice and moved it behind them and brought out his guitar. He stood up, putting the strap around him, and playing a few notes to 'tune' it. Alice shot up, dusted her pants off and ran to his side. I got up, almost falling over, Jacob caught me.

"Whoa there Bells." He said, my heart broke. The only person I knew that called me that was my father, Emmett and Edward.

I looked over to Edward to see him watching us closely, I turned back to Jacob, "Thanks." I laughed a little, pulling out of his grip and walking towards Jasper. Us three were outside of the circle that was around the fire. I watched as shadows danced crossed the unmarked yellowish-brown sand.

"Bella." Alice said, pouncing onto my back. My arms went behind me and boosted her up so I could give her a piggy back ride back to Jasper.

"What?" I laughed and she did too.

She jumped off my back and spun around in a circle, "We are going to sing!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

I looked at Jasper, "Did you give her to much Mountain Dew?" I put my weight on my right foot, crossed my arms and looked at him.

He looked at her, then back to me then to the ground, "I'm sorry." He looked back up, "I couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. It's hard to break that." I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. He stared at me, then we all laughed.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. The sky was black and dotted with white stars. You could see the big dipper and the little dipper too. I took a deep breath and faced them, "Ready?"

They both nodded their heads, I turned around and got closer to the group, they followed. There was talking but it was low. I stretched, looked back to Jasper and nodded.

He started playing the first couple notes, looked up from his guitar, closed his eyes and started to sing, "I feel no shame I'm proud of where I came from I was born and raised in the boondocks One thing I know No matter where I go I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks." As he was singing people started to get up and get closer to us. I grabbed Alice's hand and we started to dance together. We giggled together, Rose and Tanya joined us. We all laughed together, having a good time.

"And I can feel That muddy water running through my veins And I can hear thats lullaby of a midnight train It sings to me and it sounds familiar." Alice and I sang the parts that Jasper needed us to sing.

I watched around us as people danced, they were all having a good time, "I feel no shame I'm proud of where I came from I was born and raised in the boondocks One thing I know No matter where I go I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks," Everyone around us was singing along too, I smiled. I caught Edward looking at me, I gave him a small smile and went back to dancing, "And I can feel That muddy water running through my veins And I can hear that lullaby of a midnight train It sings to me and it sound familiar."

It was my 'solo' part, "And I can taste That honeysuckle and it's still so sweet! When it grows wild," Alice and Jasper joined in, "On the banks down at old camp creek Yeah, and it calls to me like a warm wind blowing."

All the girls sang this part, "Loud!" I screamed, "I feel no shame I'm proud of where I came from I was born and raised in the boondocks One thing I know No matter where I go I keep my hear and soul in the boondocks!!"

I sang, "Its where I learned about living It's where I learned about love It's where I learned about working hard And having a little was just enough" Edward's hand wrapped around mine and pulled me towards him. I looked into his emerald eyes, he started twirling me around and dancing with the music. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's where I learn about Jesus And knowing where I stand You can take it or leave it, this is me This is who I am!!!" Alice's voice raised at that part. I screamed her name and cheered her on.

Jasper started playing his solo part and everyone danced, twirling around and laughing. Just having a good time. I noticed Jacob was no where around here. "Edward, did you see where Jake went?" He snapped out of humming and looked down at me. He shook his head no.

"Give me a tin roof A front porch and a gravel road And that's home to me It feels like home to me." Jasper sang, everyone was still dancing, the fire brighter than ever, making black shadows dance across the rocks, tress and water.

All the guys sing, and the girls hummed, I listened to Edward's beautiful voice sing, "I feel no shame I'm proud of where I came from I was born and raised in the boondocks One thing I know No matter where I go I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks."

Jasper went solo on this part, "You get a line, I'll get a pole We'll go fishing in the craw fish hole Five-card poker on a Saturday night Church on Sunday morning," All the guys joined him again, I grabbed Alice's hand and ran us to the top of the rock that over looked everyone and we were still close to them "You get a line, I'll get a pole We'll go fishing in the craw fish hole (Down in the boondocks) Five-card poker on a Saturday night Church on Sunday morning."

The girls sang this time, Alice and I screaming it, "You get a line, I'll get a pole We'll go fishing in the craw fish hole (Down in the boondocks) Five-card poker on a Saturday night Church on Sunday morning." And then we ended it. Alice and I spun around on the rock, laughing and hugging each other. I pulled away from her and held her at arms length.

"You did amazing!" I said, smiling and breathing hard.

She smiled at me, "You did great too." We hugged again.

"Bella!" A voice called, I looked down, to see Edward standing there with his arms out. Jasper standing next to him. It wasn't that far down, you could jump without getting hurt, like maybe seven feet. Not high at all. "Jump! I'll catch you!" He yelled, I looked at Alice.

"Should I?" She nodded her head up and down really fast.

She leaned in, "Maybe this is his way to suck up to you." She looked out at the people and back to me, "Are you going to ask...her?"

I nodded, "As soon as I get down there." I pointed my thumb in that direction. She laughed. I got close to the edge, scrunched down and jumped. Edward was right, he did catch me. I shook my hair out of my eyes and looked up to see him staring at me. I looked away before I could get caught again and watch Alice jumped down into Jaspers arms.

His guitar was still strapped to his back. I watched them, Alice fit perfectly into his arms. Like they were meant to be together forever. I smiled at them.

Edward turned around and walked towards everyone, me still in his arms. I crossed my arms and looked up at him, "You know God gave me legs for a reason." I said, he looked down at me, "So I can walk on my own when I got older. Well, I'm older." I huffed and glared at him. I never liked being carried around.

He chuckled and set me back on my feet. I dusted of my pants and pulled down my hoodie, "Thanks," I looked up but he was already gone and talking to some people.

"Bella." Tanya's voice came from right behind me and that made me jump, I spun around to face her. Her ice blue eyes looked deep in thought, "We need to talk."

I nodded. She smiled, and walked over to some rocks. She was five paces ahead of me before I started to follow her. She made it to the rocks and sat down, she patted the spot next to her, "Have a seat." She said, I sat down next to her. I felt the coldness of the rock through my jeans.

I sighed, might as well get the question out, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I looked up from the ground and her face was confused.

She looked down at her hands that were twisting together and untwisting, "Well, because I thought about all the times we hung out together before the....incident." She looked up from under her lashes to me then back down, "I never meant to be so mean. I really didn't Bella, I don't know what came over me. And then all the times you were there for me, I treated you like shit and you didn't deserve that." She looked up at me and sighed, "You were always there, you offered a shoulder to cry on. So I thought about that and realized how horrible you were to me, and I knew you like Edward. I still know." She looked back to the fire and I followed her gaze to Edward, "Edward and I talked about it. He doesn't like me as much as he loves you." She looked at me, "You are one lucky girl to have Edward after you," She smiled and I returned it with one of my own, "Edward and I are not together anymore. Just friends that will tell each other anything, I guess you could say." She did some movements with her hand, "That's what I wanted to talk about." She leaned in and patted my arm, "I really am sorry, please forgive me?"

Tears stung my eyes and I let them fall, I leaned in and gave her a hug, "Yes I do." I sobbed and she cried with me. I listened to everyone around us. The girls that were chatting to the latest gossip in school and the guys chatting about sports. I mentally rolled my eyes, _Men. _

"JASPER!" Someones voice screamed as leaves rustled. I spun around and wiped my eyes in time to see Rose run through the trees from where we parked.

Her knees were dirty, eyeliner ran down her face and leaves were in here hair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Emmett ran to her, picked her up and hugged her.

"Rosie what happened?" He asked, worried. Jasper was looking around for Alice. I looked from my spot and looked with him. I couldn't find her. I looked back at Tanya, grabbed her arm and dragged her off the rock towards Rosalie.

Jasper stopped and looked at her, "Rose where's Alice?"

She didn't answer, instead she cried into Emmett's t-shirt, she was shaking. I came closer, dropped Tanya's hand and ran to Rose. I tapped her shoulder to let her know that I was here, "Rose?" I asked, she looked up at me. I looked at her face, there was a slap mark on her face, a slap mark bigger than any normal hand.

"Rose!" Jasper yelled, I looked over my shoulder at his shaking figure. Tears were in his eyes, he was refusing to let them fall. He calmed himself and looked at her, "Where is Alice, Rose?"

She looked at everyone face, and tears fell down her face. Emmett was rocking her back and forth. I took her hand in mine, she looked at Jasper.

"Men took her, Jasper. They took Alice." Jasper stood still, frozen in place. Those words broke my heart, who would take her??

"What?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around his torso. It looked like he was trying to keep himself from falling apart, "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"I wish I could, Jazz." She said, Emmett had set her down back onto the ground, arm wrapped around her waist, "They took off in a black car with her, kicking and screaming." She said.

Jasper looked at all of us and took off towards the car. Emmett kissed her head and took off after him, Edward following.

Rose started to cry, I gave her a hug, "Shh, it's gonna be fine."

She shook her head against mine, "I tried to stop them, Bella. I really did." I patted her hair.

"I know you did." Everyone was silent, the only sound was the fire crackling. Then Jasper's scream filled the night sky.

**THRID PERSON POV!! ((This is where Alice is taken away!!! =O))**

Rosalie and Alice, walked through the forest to get to the path that would take them to the cars. Alice had Jasper guitar in hand, she was taking it back for him. She loved him dearly and she knew he could not survive without her, he even told her so.

A twig cracked, Alice spun around and looked at Rosalie, "Did you do that?"

They looked down to find a twig under her foot, they laughed. They made it to the car.

"Finally." Rosalie said, popping the back open and getting his case. She handed it to Alice, "Here ya go." She hopped up on the tailgate and swung her legs back and forth.

"Thanks." Alice set the guitar inside and unlatched the case and set it inside. She pushed it back and hopped up on the tailgate too. The girls got into a conversation about Lauren. Tires screeched and they both looked up. A black, small, sleek car stopped in front of them and three men got out. All of them wore ski mask, covering up their faces but didn't cover their height. They were taller than Emmett.

"What the hell?" Rosalie said, they came closer to them and grabbed Alice. Alice screamed, kicked and smacked at the man taking her. He didn't even flinch at the pain.

"Let her go!" Rosalie screamed, jumping off and running to her sister to help, but another man wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her back. She screamed and kicked her leg back. The man let go and fell to the ground in pain. The other man took off after Rosalie. She spun around and brought her hand back but the man got to her first. He grabbed her and started to pull her to the car.

The man that was holding Alice and dragging her towards the car too. He covered up her screams with his huge hand that took up half her face. The man dug his other hand into his pocket and pulled out a needle filled with a clean liquid.

"I hate to do this to you, Missy." His husky voice said, he brought the needle to her arm and injected it. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, kicking and hitting nothing. After a few minutes Alice slowly stopped kicking and screaming. Her eyes slowly closed and she went limp in the mans arms. He huffed and put her into the back.

He turned around as he slammed the door, "Hurry up Paul."

Paul was holding her back, Rosalie bit his hand. He instantly let her go and she ran to the car. The man that slammed the door slapped her across the face, which made her fall to the ground. She was covered in dust.

She coughed, "She's not worth anything now. Let's go." The man said. Paul helped the other on up and dragged him towards the car. They sped off with Alice not moving in the back.

Rosalie lifted herself off the ground, closed the trunk and took off to everyone. She tripped over a branch that was close to the ground, she fell and was covered again in dust. Her knees were dirty. Tears left her eyes as she laid there for a few seconds. She got up enough strength to pull herself back up and ran will all her energy. As she ran fallen leaves got into her hair, making it a mess.

She got closer, took a deep breath and screamed, "JASPER!!" And ran through the grass to the beach.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

_**SNEAK PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ((THAT IS SURE TO BLOW YOUR SOCKS OFF!!!!))**_

"_She's waking up." His voice said, it was so familiar, like one of Bella's friends voices. I slowly opened my eyes in the dim light and focused on where the voice was coming from. I gasped once I saw who it belonged to._

_Standing in front of me was a tall, muscular, big handed, russet skin, dark eyed, short black hair man. _

_This man was none other than...._

_Jacob Black. _

* * *

**OH HAWT DAMN!!!!! SOMEONE SHOOT ME!!!! *hides behind computer chair, peeks head around it* please don't, unless you don't want the next chapter then by all means shoot me!!!! hehe. So did ya like it??!?!?!?!?!? I thought it was the bomb like TIK TIK TIK TIK!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA**

**The song in this chapter was **Boondocks by Little Big Town 

**Well get to reviewing so I know you want the next one up!!!! Well it won't be up until next weekend. I'm sorry. =( Please forgive me??**

**Review!!!!!**


	12. Blood

**Hope you like that long chapter I wrote, and now here is teh 1,107 word small chapter that I just had to write.. Just to watch you guys suffer...*rubs hands together and laughs an evil laugh***

**Enjoy!  
Samantha**

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

Opening my eyes to find Jacob Black standing there scared me. He was so nice, so friendly. Why would he ever do a thing like this?

"What do you want with me?" I asked for the fifth time today. After I had waken up, they left me alone for hours. I sat in the little, cold room with a small blanket and no light. I picked up the rock I had found, put it to the wall and pulled down making a mark that it was been one day. One day without seeign my family. One day without kissing Jasper.

I looked up from the wall and to Jacob. His two men were standing behind him, incase I went crazy and attacked, "The Cullens," He pointed to me, "don't belong on our land. It's a story that goes way back in the days. Before my father was born, days." He was kneeling in front of me, "So we decided to take the one that they love the most out of their group," He looked behind his shoulder then back to me, "you." I could see his teeth in the poorly light room, snow white compared to his skin.

He straightened up, and walked towards the door. His men followed but I stopped him, "What are you going to do to me?"

He stopped in the doorway, looked over his shoulder and smiled, "We have many things in store for you Alice." The two men laughed, he lefted and closed the door behind him, leaving me in the darkness.

I curled up into the corner with the thin blanket. I pushed the food that he had left me aside. I pulled my hood up and tried to stay warm. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

_This is not going to be good, _I thought. I started to dirft off to sleep when something startled me. A honking horn, many honking horns. I knew where I was at.

Port Angles.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Bella's POV**

It's been over two months without Alice. Everyone has given up hope except Jasper and I. The house has been really quiet without her, Emmett has never laughed since then. No one has smiled, everyone has eaten in silence only asking the ocassinal, "How was your day?" questions. Alice had brought this house to life and now without her....it's like death.

I sat on my bed, hoping and praying that she would come back. It's two weeks till Christmas, a Christmas without Alice. I could see her now, dancing around the living room singing to Christmas music and hanging decorations around. Esme would be in the kitchen cooking hot coca while the boys were outside playing snowball fights with Carlisle. I could see Rosalie, Tanya and I helping Alice and laughing. She was always excited for Christmas.

I could see Jasper coming in, wiping snow off, taking off his jacket and kissing her under the mistletoe. Everyone now knew to give him some space, I would wake up in the middle of the night to hear him crying, in his empty room. All alone.

There was a knock at me door, making me jump, I cleared my throat and wiped the tears that had fallen, "Come in." I said, knowing who was ever there behind the door would hear.

The door opened and in step Jasper, looking horrible. I jumped off the bed and ran to him, giving him a hug, "Bella." He said, putting his cheek ontop of my hair, "I miss her so much!" He cried, I pulled him to the bed, sat him down.

I grabbed him hand, "Jasper, we all miss her." I said, feeling tears of my own slipping down my face. There was another knock at my door, "Come in." I yelled never taking my eyes off of Jasper's red face.

"Bells?" Jacob's husky voice called, I looked over my shoulder and motioned him over here. I felt his weight on the end of the bed, "I'm sorry, Jasper." He patted his leg and I noticed red on his hand.

"Hey Jake. What's that?" I pointed to the red on his hand, he looked down.

"Oh, that. We went hunting." He said wiping it off on my bed. It was still fresh. So he went hunting before coming here? The blood was now on my blanket.

Jake was now acting weird, "Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

Jake got up and nodded then left the room, "I'll be downstairs." He said, and closed the door.

I looked at Jasper, "Go see if he's okay." I said, he did. I grabbed siccors out of my drawer and went over to the big blood spot. I lifted it, and cut it out. I ran out of the room and to the hall.

Maybe I was freaking out. It couldn't be human blood, but he was acting weird. I stopped, "I need to stop watching so many killing tv shows." I laughed and knocked on Carlisle's office.

"Come in!" He said, I opened the door to find him sitting at his doctor desk on the computer. He looked up from it, glasses sliding down his nose, "Bella." He said, smilling a little.

"Dad," I stepped in, and closed the door, "I have something for you to check." I gave it to him.

He touched the edges, not touching the blood and looked at me, "Blood?" He said, taking his glasses off, "Who's?"

I sat down on the chair, "That's the thing," I looked around the room at the painted pictures of his brothers and rows upon rows of books, "I don't know whos." I said, and looked back at him. He was already testing it, I watched.

****Couple hours later****

The computer beeped and we both looked at it, it went through a bunch of pictures until it stopped on one that made us freeze.

It was human blood. Her bright smiling face took up the screen, it said her name, date of birth, family, height, weight, everything! A sob broke through me.

"Dad, please tell me it's lying." I said, grabbing his arm for support.

He broke his gaze with the computer and looked at me, "I wish I could." Tears filled up his eyes and tears clouded my vision.

He looked back at the computer, "I can't believe it.....the blood on your bed belongs to.....

Alice."

* * *

**Well like I said, I won't be posting until this coming weekend. I'm sorry, but would you rather have a long chapter than a short one?! lol. Well I think after every long chapter I write on the weekends I'll write a little one like I did. **

**Hope you liked it,  
Samantha. **

**Review!!!!**


	13. Truth & Return

**Hey! Long time, no read? Well sorry about that. I know this one wasn't as long, but I have a good reason. Lol. Please enjoy this story. If you think I may have jumped into it, well get over it. This is the way it has to go in order for it to work out. **

**=P Enjoy!**

**Samantha**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stood there staring at the screen. He had hurt my sister in some way that made her bleed?! My legs started shaking and the ground was coming closer, but I felt Carlisle's arm around me, holding me up. I tore my eyes away from the screen and looked at him, "What do we do?"

I felt the feeling in my legs again and stood up on my own. I walked out from behind the dark wood desk and looked him in the eyes, "We can't just leave her out there," I threw my hands up, "she could be hurt dad. Worse" I looked away and to the books, "he could have raped her." I felt a tear travel down my cheek.

Carlisle sighed, "Go warn the others. I call the police and let them know." He was already on the phone talking. I opened the door, closed it behind me and ran down the hall. Everytime my feet hit the floor it echoed through out the hallway. I made it to the stairs, grabbed the railing and ran down them. I came to the bottom, looked up and froze.

Jacob wasn't here, "Where is Jake?" I asked. Rose, Em, Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couches watching tv, I could hear Esme banging pans around in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner.

Rosalie tore her eyes off of the tv and looked at me, "Bella what's wrong?" She asked, jumping out of Emmetts arms and ran to me. She stopped in front of me and looked me over.

"Jake-blood-I couldn't-Alice-hurt-save-her!" I jumbled up the words to fast. Everyone was now looking at me, Esme had come into the living room looking at me. She was drying a plate.

"What?" Edward asked, getting up out of the chair. Jasper's eyes followed him to me and stared at me.

I took a deep breath, "Jacob's hands were covered in Alice's blood." I looked at each of them. Their faces were white, whiter than paper. Esme screamed, dropping the plate. The plate hit the floor, crashing a sending shards of glass everywhere. Esme held the towel to her face and cried, running to the other set of stairs to Carlisle's office.

"What?" Jasper said, getting up and heading towards the closet. He came back a few seconds later with his car keys, "Emmett. Edward. Rosalie."

The nodded and headed out.

*** * * * * * * * ***

**Alice's POV**

_**They've left me here alone by myself before. The first couple of times they had someone come in and check on me, after the thrid time, they stopped. Jacob was the last one to hurt me, he touched my in places I don't want to be touched by him. He hit me, slapped me, even cut my arms and legs with the knife he got from his father. His father wouldn't be proud of what he was doing to women now. One thing that I didn't plan on telling people.**_

_**I had been raped by Jacob Black.** _

I sat in the darkness, staring at the wall. Months have passed and I haven't done anything. Clean myself, talk. Anything. I knew what I was going to do today. I got up, dusted my pants off and walked to the door.

It was opened. _Morons, _I thought. I opened the door and walked out into the hall. I looked around and realized that I was in an old abonded police station, I walked until I found a door. I looked through the window and made sure the coast was clear. It was.

I opened the door to be greeted by the bitter cold winter temperatures. It wasn't snowing, which was unusual for Washington. I stepped out, pulling my sweatshirt tighter around me to keep me warm. I closed the door and walked down the sidewalk. I knew which way I was going.

I had found out the I wasn't in Port Angelas, I was in La Push. Only next to the highway so it sounded like I was in the city. I made it to the outskirts of town and started running. A few cars had passed, so I moved down so I was hidden in the tree line, just in case they drove by and saw me.

I made it into Forks but kept running. Gym had really paid off now. I kept running. I couldn't feel my finger, ears, face, arms, legs and toes. But I kept pushing myself, I needed to get home.

I could see our lighted drive way just a few paces up ahead. I smiled, and was out of breath. I could see my breath in front of me, each time a white cloud. I stopped, bent down and put my hands onto my knees, trying to steady my breathing.

I look up and start running again. I made it to the driveway, and ran faster up it. The sound of my feet hitting the gravel sounded like home to me and I smiled. I ran faster and faster and finally made it up the front steps.

I didn't bother with knocking. I opened the door and slammed the door shut behind me. I looked around and was shocked. It was Christmas and they didn't have anything up. Nothing. I sighed.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, "Jasper? Edward? Emmett? Rose?" Bella's voice called out. She walked down the stairs and froze halfway and dropped her iPod.

"Bella!" I said, jumping up and down.

She stared at me, blinked, smiled and ran down the rest and pulled me into a big bear hug. She was crying, "Oh Alice. Alice! I can't believe your okay"- okay, yeah right.- "I missed you. We all missed you." I hugged her back and we cried together.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. She pulled away, wiping tears away and looking at me.

"I don't know. They just got up and left." She looked behind her, "Esme! Carlisle!" She screamed.

I heard running feet come down the hall and down the stairs, "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. He looked around and his eyes fell on me. He smiled, dropped the bat he was holding and hugged me. Esme looked at me and hugged me to with Carlisle. I smiled and fell into their hug.

Esme cried, Carlisle cried and they whispered my name and said everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Get to reviewing!!! I need to know if ya liked it.!!!! NEW CHAPTER WILL COME IF YA REVIEW!!!! IT'LL BE GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHE**


	14. Tears

**Well I think ya'll had a long enough wait. I've written this tonight in two hours, and on my document it was about eight pages long. So I hope you like it. Things happen, you may cry, you may laugh, you may hate me. Either way, you'll still love me!!! =D Please read and enough!!!**

**The song in here is **

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**-Samantha**

*****BTW, I switched some of the lyrics so read them. lol but listen to the song!!! it's really good and cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I smiled through my tears as I stood there and watched my parents hug my sister that had returned. She was shivering. They pulled out of the embrace and just looked at her. More tears fell down my face, I quickly wiped them away.

Alice was standing there in her clothes she had worn the day at the beach. She looked skinner, paler, and her hair was sticking to her face and greasy. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jasper's number and-

"Bella," Alice's hand was on mine, stopping me from hitting the call button, "please don't. I want to talk to dad before you call them." She looked over her shoulder at them. They were standing there, Carlisle had his arm around Esme's waist, she looked back at me, "It's personal and I don't want Jazzy freaking out." She stepped away from me. She looked down at the floor, thinking. I stepped towards her but she stepped back and looked me in the eyes.

She put both her hands on her shirt and lifted it just showing her stomach. I gasped, taking a step back, putting a hand over my mouth and holding back a sob. Tears filled my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. Alice's stomach was covered in bruises, scratches and scars that didn't quite heal yet.

Esme turned Alice around to look at her and froze. Her face went pale, tears filled her eyes and she leaned back into Carlisle. Esme had fainted. Carlisle set her on the chair and ran back over to us. He bent down a little and examined her stomach. Touching the scars, she winced and held back tears. Every time he touched them, her eyes would go blank and distant, like she was remembering something.

"Alice," I said, clearing my throat and slowly walking over to her, "What happened to you?" I grabbed her hand when she winced and held it. It was very cold compared to my warm one.

She looked up from her scars to my eyes, "Things, Bella, things I didn't like that happened." A tear fell over the brim of her eye and slid down her cheek. Her body slowly started to shake and sobs escaped her lips. Carlisle stopped, stood up and pulled her shirt back down. I pulled her into a hug and just let her cry, I rocked her from side to side trying to calm her down after ten minutes of crying.

I pushed her out to arms length. I smiled trying to get her to calm down, she looked up at me through her tears and smiled a weak smile.

Carlisle touched her shoulder, "Alice, honey, your safe here now. No one will get you." She cried a little, spinning around and hugging him with all her strength. He hugged her back tightly too.

"Alice, please tell me what really happened. Why was Jacob's hand covered in your blood?" He pulled her out and she looked him in the eyes, wiping away her tears that would escape.

She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled, "Jacob....ra-rap-raped me." She stuttered. We both froze and stared at her.

Alice, poor Alice, had been raped by my childhood best friend. I didn't know he was like that. Why?! Why would he do that?

Carlisle looked at me then Alice, "We have to run some tests to make sure Alice, that your not....uh.." He was having a hard time saying the word. His sixteen year old daughter could be pregnant.

"Pregnant." I whispered for him. They both looked at me, Carlisle nodding, Alice frowning.

She looked back at him, "I could be...pregnant?" She said, clutching her hands to her mouth when Carlisle nodded. He took her slowly up the stairs and I watched them, until they disappeared on the second floor. I listened to hear his door click shut and it did. I turned back and say Esme sitting there, staring out the wall full of windows.

I walked slowly around the couch and sat down, looking at her. She tore her gaze away from the window and to me, "Alice could be pregnant with a man's child," She said, her voice breaking, "Alice, raped?" She shook her head, frowning and looking down as she cried.

I moved, stretching my hand out for her to take, she did, clutching it as hard as she can. I pulled out my cell phone, scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Edward.

_Ring...._

_Ring...._

_Ring...._

_Ring..._

_Ri-_

"_Hello?" _His musical voice said over the phone.

I cleared my throat, "Edward? It's me, Bella."

"_Hey, Bells. What's up?" _

"Where are you guys?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"_In La Push. Why?"_ Curiosity filling his voice.

"What are you doing there?" Avoiding all his questions.

"_Looking for someone. Bella what's going on?"_ He asked angrily.

I sighed, and looked at Esme. She nodded, "Alice is home, there's a problem and I think you guys should come home."

Silence.

"_What? She's home? Is she okay?"_ Edward fired the questions at me.

"She's home, I don't think she's okay." I said, "Just come home. Now."

"_Okay,"_ He said. I pulled the phone away and was about to press End when--, _"Bella. Wait!"_

I put the phone back to my ear, "What?"

I heard him breathe, _"I love you."_

My heart skipped a beat, and squeezed together, I smiled, "I love you too. Come home now."

"_Okay. Bye."_ With that he ended the call. I pulled my phone away, hit end and slid it back into my pocket.

Esme looked at me, "Want to go see hows she doing?"

I nodded, "Yeah, lets see hows she doing." I got up and held my hand out to her. She grabbed it and lifted herself up. I left go and headed towards the stairs. I practically ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Hold on." Alice called and I waited outside, bouncing on my feet. I heard footsteps come to the door and it opened. I ran inside and tackled Alice into a hug. I wanted to give her as many hugs as I could before Jasper came back.

"Whoa!" She said, wrapping her arms around me and patting me on the back. I smiled and then laughed. She was back and she wasn't going anywhere without me knowing. Everyone, I know, would feel alive and she would, once again, go crazy on the decorations for Christmas.

I was pulled away from her and Esme took my place. I just laughed, and sat down on his desk, flipping a pen in the air. I watched as she sat down on the bed Carlisle had pulled out. Esme sat in the chair in front of me while Carlisle closed the door and leaned against it.

The room was silent, I kicked my legs back and forth while messing with the pen, "Soooo, everything okay?" I asked, looking up under my lashes at both of them.

Alice shifted in her seat and looked back at Carlisle then to me and smiled, "I'm fine. No prego-ness from Jacob." I laughed a little at her word and hopped down.

"Well, that's good. I called Edward and told him that they have to get here as soon as they can." I said, walking towards the door. Carlisle got out of the way, I opened the door and looked behind me to find Alice standing there.

"Yes?" I asked, not trying to be mean.

"I'm coming with you. I know where you're going. You're going down stairs." She smiled, she new me so well. I smiled too.

"Okay." I laughed walking downstairs into the living room.

"Bella." She said, I looked over my shoulder at her, "Can I listen to you sing?" She said, kicking her feet around, and staring at the ground.

"Yeah." I said, smiling a little. I ran the rest of the way to the basement. I ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. I made it to the bottom and ran towards the door, opening it. I left it open for her and walked into the recording room. I walked over, taking my guitar out of it's case and strumming a few notes before playing. Alice stood there in the room, messing around with the sound knobs. The door was closed, I looked at her, she looked up and nodded. I think she was happy because she remembered what to do.

She pressed a button down and leaned forward, "Bella, ready whenever you are."

I put the head phones on and strummed a few notes. I straightened up and cleared my throat.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
__Has ever looked this good to me  
__He tells me about his night  
__And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
__He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
__He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
__That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
__His favorite color's blue  
__He loves to argue  
__Born on the 20th  
__His sister's beautiful  
__He has his father's eyes  
__And if you ask me if I love him  
__I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
__Innocently overlooks the truth  
__Shouldn't a light go on  
__Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
__And he sees everything black and white  
__Never let nobody see him cry  
__I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
__His favorite color's blue  
__He loves to argue  
__Born on the 20th  
__His sister's beautiful  
__He has his father's eyes  
__And if you ask me if I love him  
__I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
__My God, if I could only say  
__I'm holding every breath for you_

_  
__He'd never tell you  
__But he can play guitar  
__I think he can see through everything but my heart  
__First thought when I wake up is  
__My God, he's beautiful  
__So I put on my make-up  
__And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
__His favorite color's blue  
__And he loves to argue  
__Oh, and it kills me  
__His sister's beautiful  
__He has his father's eyes  
__And if you ask me if I love him...  
__If you ask me if I love him...  
__I'd lie. _

I ended the song, with my eyes closed. I looked from the stand to her. She stood there, shocked. Someone was standing behind her.

Edward.

I pulled off the headphones, they landed on the carpeted floor, "Oh my god." I said. Falling out of my seat, landing on the floor with my guitar over me. I hurriedly put it away in its case, latching it and sliding it back to were it was. I sat there, panting.

Edward had heard that song, but how much? He would knows it's about him, cause it has his birthday. I run my left head through my hair and cover my mouth with my other one, "Oh God." I said, closing my eyes, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. I clear my head, and get back up. I looked through the glass at Alice and Edward. Staring at me. I smile a little, and walk towards the door. I opened it and closed it behind me, shutting the light off.

I cleared my throat, "Hey..."

Edward stared at me, "Bella!" Alice shrieked., "That was amazing!" She said running over to me, jumping up and down and hugging me.

I hugged her back, looking at Edward over her shoulder, "Edward, where's everyone else?" He shook his head and looked at me.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "We took separate cars. I was stuck with Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper were together. I just called them when I got here. Rose is pretty pissed because she doesn't know why we're here and not out looking for him." He said, looking around the room, "How long has this been down here?"

I crossed my arms as Alice stood back, "For two years."

"Oh." He said, there was akward silence between all three of us. Alice looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, holding his arms open for a hug.

She ran into him and he hugged her, "Alice, I'm so glad you're back. Oh, I missed you, squirt." He laughed as she slapped him, he set her down and ruffled her greasy hair. She shrieked, laughed and slapped him again.

I laughed, and headed out the door, I left it open for them. I was on the stairs when I heard him ask, "Was that really about me?" He asked Alice, I stopped on the steps and listened.

"Yes," She said, "you don't know how much she loves you Edward. Don't ever play anything on her, otherwise...." I could just see her now, thinking hard, "I'll buy a pitbull and fed him your balls."

He gasped, I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh, and I could hear her little evil laugh. I heard her footsteps coming closer. I sat on the steps, laughing into my hands. Alice stood in front of me, I looked up at her.

"You heard that?" She asked, eyes worried. I nodded, laughed some more and headed up the stairs. I opened the door and waited for Alice to come up, I closed the door a little, just for Edward. I could hear talking in the other room.

"Why are we here?!" Rose screamed, "We should be out looking for him!!!!" She threw something and it shattered against the wall.

I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her with me, she was frozen because of Rose. I pulled her into the room and Rose stopped. She was about to throw Grandpa Will's ashes against the wall too. Carlisle and Esme were standing a couple feet away holding out their hands to stop her.

She dropped the vase, Carlisle dove for it, catching it and smiled. She put her hands to her cheeks and I watched as the tears escaped her eyes.

"Alice?" She blubbered, "Is it really you?" She said, sobbing so hard it was hard to hear her.

Alice nodded her head and looked at her. Rose ran across the room and into her arms and sobbed. Alice hugged her back and sobbed along with her. So many people were crying, crying tears of joy. Rose pulled back and looked at her through teary eyes.

"You're here." She smiled, "We can be a family again."

Alice nodded, and smiled again. Alice hugged her again and took a deep breath. I heard someone coming up behind me and I knew who. Edward. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw him lean against the wall and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

The front door slammed opened, I snapped my head over to the sound and saw Jasper standing there in the doorway, pissed.

"Oh, no." I said, grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her away. I backed right up into Edward, I almost fell over with Alice but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, straightening me up. I quickly looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks." I said, and took off, pulling Alice along with. I yanked her up the stairs and shoved her into the bathroom were clothes sat, just for her to one day return.

She turned around and looked at me with a confused expression, "Why'd you pull me away from him?" She asked, crossing his arms.

I sighed, "Because Alice, ever since you've been gone, he's gotten pissed easily. You don't want to be around him when he's pissed," I said lifting my shirt to show my side, "This what happens." I showed her and she gasped.

"He's missed you so much Alice. They need to get him calm." I said, pushing my shirt back down.

"Oh." She said, sinking down onto the toilet seat. I motioned to the shower and turned around, "Thanks." She said, I closed my eyes and watched to hear the shower door close. I leaned against the door.

"_HE'S OUT THERE! HE HURT HER!! WE NEED TO KILL HIM!!!" _I heard Jasper's screams echo up the hall.

I let out a sigh, blowing it between my lips, "Oh, boy." I heard something crash and stomping up the stairs. I listened, it wasn't Jasper, but someone else. There was a knock on the door, I opened it and looked out to find Edward standing there holding his nose.

"Edward!" I cried, pulling him in and shutting the door, "What happened?"

I grabbed a towel from the closet and got it wet. I wringed the water out and handed it to him, "Jasper is pissed, I told him Alice was home but he didn't believe me and punched me, we have to show him Alice is here."

I nodded, "As soon as she's done with her shower." I motioned to the shower door, were steam was rising. I hung a towel on the hook, "Alice, I'll be outside the door to let you get changed.

"Okay." She said, I pulled Edward out and shut the door behind me. I watched him in the darkness.

"Bella," He said, closing his eyes, "that song was about me...wasn't it?" He asked. I nodded and listened to them downstairs. There was a lot of talking and something smashed again.

"Damn, Esme is going to be pissed with everything breaking tonight." I said, laughing a little. The water shut off and I heard Alice step out. She would be changed in no time.

Edward folded the rag and put it up to his nose again. I shook my head at him and the door opened. Alice stood in her pjamas and wet hair sticking to her neck.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

I grabbed her arm and led her downstairs, we got to the bottom and she looked around again. I motioned for her to wait here with Edward, she nodded. I walked around the corner and down the hall to the living room, "Hey, can I bring someone in?" I asked as I took in the scene. Emmett was holding back Jasper from Rosalie who was standing there with her hands on her hips, Carlisle and Esme were standing there looking at them with shocked expressions. That's right, they never saw him this pissed off before. They all looked at me when I spoke, Jasper's angry eyes scared me a step back.

Carlisle sighed, "Yes, please Bella."

I nodded, running back to them and grabbing her behind the arm. I pulled her into the room and everyone stopped what they were doing. Emmett let go of Jasper and Jasper stared at her, "Alice?" Emmett asked, she looked at him and smiled. He ran up to her and gave her a big, bone crushing bear hug and she laughed while he spun her around, "It's so good to have you back sis."

He set her back down, "It's good to see you too." She smiled up at him, he ruffled her hair and walked over to Rose, happy. She sighed and turned to look at Jasper, "Hey..." She said. He stepped back like she had shocked him.

Her face fell and a tear escaped her eye, she stepped forward and he stepped back, "Jazzy, you don't remember me?"

"I do, but you're-you're just an imagination of my mind. You're still wherever you are." He said, stepping back towards the door.

"No, Jasper," She said, sobbing a little, tears free falling down her face, "I'm real," She pointed to her heart, "it's me." She said.

He shook his head, "No it's not." She took another step towards him, "Stop!" He yelled, "Go away!" He yelled again, opening the front door and leaving.

Alice let out a broken scream, falling to the floor sobbing. I ran to her and pulled her into my lap, rocking her back and forth. Emmett came by me, holding out his hands and I gave him her. I watched as he took her upstairs, I turned to face everyone else.

"So, who wants to go tell him?" I asked, looking around at my family. They didn't answer, "I guess I will." I said, walking towards the door.

"Me too." Edward said, standing next to me. I nodded, and opened the door, being greeted by the chilly night air. Edward closed the door behind us.

"Jasper." I said, looking at him sitting on the porch swing. I walked to him, sitting next to him, and pushing the swing and Edward sat down next to me.

He looked up, tears were streaming down his face, "Bella. Is she really here?" He asked.

"Yes, Jasper. She's really here," I looked at Edward, sighed and faced Jasper, "Something happened to her, and she's been through a lot. That, what you did, just sent her into tears."

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked. Jasper looked at him over me.

"I thought I was imagining her." He blew out air that turned into a small cloud in front of him, "I have been since she disappeared, I just didn't tell anyone." He looked at me, "Sorry for being pissy and things. I just didn't like it when she was taken. It's like I've been missing a piece of me."

"It's okay." Edward said, I turned to look at him, "I've felt the same way too." He said while looking into my eyes. I just stared at him. He was talking about me, when we had the fight.

Alice's scream filled the night air and our heads snapped up towards the house. Jasper was running towards the door, Edward behind him and me behind Edward.

Alice was hurt, but how??

* * *

**OMFG!!!!! BAM!!! I bet you didn't see that coming!!! Well review and let me know if you want another chapter!! If I get a lot of reviews I'll put a small chapter up tomorrow. **

**-Samantha**


	15. AN IMPORTANT

_Hey! It's S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A! Lol =D. So I just wanted to say that I have another story coming out...yeah I know. To many at once...right?! Well, you're wrong. More stories means more happiness for me and my reviewers! (you guys) ***points to screen*** Since you guys have been yeah know, reviewing it have inspired a new story within my soul called...._

_**Otherworld Academy**!!!! _

_***Claps* **Hehe, yeah I know. Well this story I'm going to make longgggg and really good. I'll be sure to make lots and lots of cliffies since I love you all sooooo much!!!!!!!!! ***smiles*** _

_Well please check it out at....like in an hour or less. I'll have to chapter up and then you HAVE to tell me if it's good or not. If I should keep writing or STOP. I really want to keep it going...but I need a Beta, I've had a few people tell me that they would, but I want more so I have a bigger selction, No hard feelings to those who said they would like to be._

_Please add the story if you like and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE STORY._

_Thank you ***bows***, _

_Samantha 3_

_PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS A/N THING, I'LL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AFTER THIS AND THEN DELETE THIS LATER ON IN LIFE. _

_THANK YOU ALL!!!! _

_Peace! ***gives peace sign and walks out.***_


	16. Red, White & Black

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. I was stumped, lol. Plus I have been having writters block for Gone...that one really has me. if anymore has any ideas to go on with the next one, give them to me!!!! lol **

**on with the reading. I'm thinking a few chapters down...i'm going to kill someone....i already have it set. anyone coming to the funeral????**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

When Alice screamed, we all moved so fast you wouldn't believe it. Jasper was taking the stairs three at a time while the rest of us took them two. We made it to their bedroom, Jasper got their first so the door was left open. I ran in, sliding a little into the doorway, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and steadied me.

I gasped at what I saw. There was Emmett lying on the floor, covered in blood. He was staring at Alice but moved his gaze when Rosalie ran in. She cried and dropped down to her knees by him. She put her hand over the wound that he had in his stomach. She bent down to his ear level and started telling him things over and over again.

Carlisle and Esme finally made it in, Esme cried out and ran to Emmett and Carlisle ran to his office probably to get the emergency kit. I ran in and over to Alice to see what was wrong. She was in the farthest corner of the room, head on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, blood covering her and rocking herself back and forth talking to herself.

"He's not coming back." She said, rocking back and forth faster, "He won't hurt you, he can't hurt you. He won't touch you again." She said, it was muffled but hard to hear her. But you were still able to make out the words she was saying. Jasper bent down to her and put his hand on her arm.

She screamed, in fear, lifting her head up, looking at him and shoving him away. She burst into tears, backing herself further into the corner.

"Get away from me!" She said, grabbing a pillow a throwing it at him. He swatted it away like a fly, he came closer slowly, "Don't touch me!" She sobbed, jumping on the bed and tumbling off the other side. I got up and watched as she ran to her closet and locked herself inside.

Jasper ran to the door and yelled for her to open up. I looked back to Emmett and saw that Carlisle was already getting to work on him. Rose and Esme were kneeling by him holding each other and crying. I looked at the glass that surrounded Emmett and to the window.

The shot came from outside, maybe the person was already out there? I walked to the window and had a peak outside. I scanned the forest line and my eyes zoned in on a shadow that moved, I squinted my eyes together to get a better look and my breath caught in my throat.

Standing there was a form that looked so similar to m friend, Jacob Black.

I didn't think twice, I pushed off the frame of the window, jumped over Emmett and ran down the stairs slipping because of the blood. I made it to the kitchen, my adrenaline pumping through my veins. It felt like I could run a freaking marathon right now. I looked around fast and zeroed in on a set of knives. I grabbed two and a hand stopped me. I followed that hand up the arm and to the body and found Jasper there next to me.

"I'm coming with you." He said, grabbing a knife, the sound of metal scraping metal filled the air, "The bastard deserves to die."

I nodded and put the knife's into my hoodie pocket and set out the door, Jasper following behind me. I turned to my right to see him running at the same pace with me. His expression was twisted with hurt and pain, poor thing has been through so much after she was taken. The bruises on my arms and legs throbbed with pain from where he hit me, I forgave him the days he did that. He was never the same after she was taken, it was like half of him was taken with her.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, his arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me to his chest. I looked up and was shocked to see Jacob, Paul and Sam standing there. Jacob the front with Sam and Paul flanking him, I wriggled free of Jasper's grasp and stood in front of them.

The knives in my pocket weighed a lot now, I looked him up and down. My eyes stayed on his big hands, one of those could wrap around my throat twice. I gulped and forced to make eye contact with him, I smiled, failing horribly.

"Hey Jake..." I stuttered. I didn't like this. At this moment I wanted to crawl into bed, be a little child again. Were you didn't have to deal with boyfriend issues or best friend issues. Cry in the middle of the night just to see your parents one more time before you went to sleep again. Have slumber parties and everything. I shook that thought out of my head and cam back to reality.

I looked Jake up and down once more than stared into his eyes. I took a deep breath, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shrieked, my hand in my pocket pulled out a knife as I threw my hands up in the air.

He smiled, looked at the knife and it got even wider. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun, a pistol. He rubbed it against his head and laughed, "I don't know Bells." He took a step closer, I backed up, "What happened to me?"

I looked into his eyes, was he jealous because I wasn't spending anytime with him? I straightened myself up and looked him in the eyes, "Is this because I don't spend anytime with you?!" I said, taking a step towards him, "Because if it is, that's one stupid fucking reason!" I shouted.

He stopped laughing and looked at me, "You wish." He glared at me know, hands shaking.

I looked him dead in the eyes again, I didn't even mean for the words to come out of my mouth, "You know what I wish?"

"What?" He said, taking a step towards me. I could hear Sam and Paul talking in the background behind him.

"I wish you would die!" I said, shouting the last word in his face, I turned around and started to walk. Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I still had my knife in hand and when I was whipped back the knife went right into his thigh.

He bent down, grabbing his thigh, I screamed, my hands went to my mouth. The knife that was in my hand stabbed Jake. I shook, Jake went down farther, he sat down on the ground and clutching his thigh, hissing in pain.

I bent down next to him, "Jake I'm so sorry!" I said, he looked up at me, firing burning in his eyes. He lifted one of his bloody hands and shoved me back. I went tumbling backwards into a tree. I slowly sat up and clutched my head. There was a bump on the left side of my head and it was slowly bleeding. I pulled down my sleeve and pressed it to my head.

I tried getting up, but was dizzy, I slowly sank down. I looked up the small hill to see Jasper up there, standing, yelling and moving his hands around. Paul and Sam were standing there laughing, Jasper bent down and grabbed something.

Blackness started to fill the corners of my vision, I tried to blink it out fast but it wasn't working. I scooted up some more. I was looking at the ground when I heard the shots of a gun. My head snapped up and I looked back up the hill.

There stood Jasper, gun in hand, pointing towards the sky. Paul and Sam were down on the ground, hands behind their heads. Jacob was sitting there, big hands clutched around his wound and stared at Jasper.

Jasper emptied the gun, put the bullets in his pocket and threw the gun on the ground at their feet. Something white started to fill my vision. I screamed, felt someone pick me up and cradle me to their chest.

It was Jasper's loving scent that helped me calm down, I moved my head to look at him and couldn't see anything.

"Jasper?" I asked, my head felt very light.

"Yeah?" He asked, lifting me up some more. He kissed my head in a brotherly motion, "You were very brave back there. Good job." I could picture him smiling.

"Thanks," I said, my head bobbing to the side into his chest. I tried to curl up in a ball, "Jasper, my head hurts, make it stop." I said, clutching my head, I could feel and hear my heartbeat pound through my head. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Sh." Jasper said, he started to hum, "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." He said and started to hum again.

I nodded, curled up from the coldness and let the darkness take me over.

_It felt as if I was walking through the snow. Pictures of my life flashed before my eyes. The one that stayed the longest was the one where Edward almost kissed me but we were interrupted. I felt tears stream down my face, I didn't bother to wipe them away. In my head the song Life is Beautiful by Vega4 started to play. _

_Pictures of Jake and my family flashed before my eyes. I cried and cried. They only say, you see your life flash before your eyes when you die._

_**Was I dead?**_

_

* * *

_** yeah right like i would kill her, yeah i am jealous of her but not that much to kill her!!! gosh!! *looks away and hides knife* review and let me know if you're coming to the funeral and who you think it is!!!!!!!! **


	17. Ring around the rosie

**Well here's another chapter. Hope you like it and I will be updating tomorrow. Don't you guys feel special?! Three chapters in three days. Dang! Lol ******

_**Ring around the rosie...**_

_I was sitting in a beautiful meadow. I was in a white, sun dress, purple at the bottom. I looked around me and took in the beautiful colors that made the meadow. There were rolling hills and a trees that surrounded it, kept it a secret from the world. You could hear, in the distance, a waterfall crashing agaisnt rocks. _

_I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of flowers and stood up. I heard laughter coming from behind me, I spun around to be greeted by something that surprised me. _

_Behind me were six kids holding hands and spinning in a circle. They looked about four years old, they were so cute. I walked closer and noticed who they were, I staggered back a step. They noticed, stopped and looked at me. _

_Standing in front of me were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and...me. They smiled up at me, their faces lighting up._

_Rosalie ran towards me, her light blond, curly hair blowing behind her, she pulled on my dress, "Want to spin?" She asked in the cutest voice. I smiled and nodded, a little shocked. _

_She pulled me towards them, Jasper grabbing my other hand, and pulling to. They stopped me in the middle and circled around me, "Stay." Edward said, his short bronze hair sticking in different directions still. They grabbed eachother's hands and started to spin, the air around me filled with their laughter. I laughed with them, my eyes closing, capturing this dream moment. _

_**Pocket full of posies...**_

_I opened my eyes when their laughter changed, to older laughter. In front of me were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me again. Only this time they were thirteen and fourteen years old. They were running around, tagging each other. Everyone dressed in something for the summer time. They laughed and were having a good time. _

_Edward grabbed Bella by her waist and pulled her down as he tripped, she screamed and laughed as they went down. He landed on his back and she landed on top of him, she smiled down at him as she brushed her hair behind her ear. It was an adorable sight to see. _

"_What happened, Jasper?!" A voice yelled through the meadow, I looked around only to be greeted by the darkening sky. I looked back at them, Jasper and Emmett pushing each other around and Rose and Alice spinning in circles. Edward leaned his head up, Bella leaned her head down._

_**Ashes! Ashes!**_

_Their lips touched and they disappeared into ashes, gray ashes. Emmett playfully punched Jasper in the shoulder and they too disappeared into a pile of ash. Alice and Rosalie stopped, looked at the piles and looked at me, "Stay with us Bella." Alice said, choking on a sob._

_Rosalie nodded, her eyes glistened with tears, "We can't lose you, never." _

"_This is what will happen to our family." They said at the same time, acting like those twin girls in a scary movie. They grabbed each other's hand and crumpled into a pile of ashes. I felt my knees wobble, they were going to give out on me soon. I fears tears run down my cheek and chin. The ground came closer but I didn't hit it. Two strong arms wrapped around my arms and pulled me up and setting me back on my feet. I looked up, gasped, smiled, and more tears ran down my face._

_Standing in front of me was Charlie. He wore a flannel shirt and some jeans, the usual Charlie. If I smiled anymore I would break my face. I jumped into his arms, "I'm finally with you, Dad!" I hugged him tightly, tears of joy left my eyes and onto his shirt._

_His arms went around me and hugged me back to. He pushed me back to arms length, I wiped the tears away and looked at his face. My heart broke, he was frowning, eyes wrinkling in the corners. _

"_Bells," He said, taking his hands off of my forearms, "You don't belong here yet, this is ment for you." He took a step back, arms back at his side and looked at me, "I love you, Jelly Belly." He smiled, and slowly started to fade. _

_I jumped forward, trying to grab onto him, but he was gone. Tears free flowed down my face and onto my dress. The wind started to pick up and the sky darkened, like a storm was coming in. It started to ran, thunder rumbled above me, I became very cold. Lightening filled the dark sky and my vision. _

_Standing in front of me was me and Edward. Their expressions were blank, they bent down, hand in hand, and kneeled in front of me. _

"_**We all fall down.**" They said together, perfect synchronism. Edward extend his hand out to my shaking body and his hand connected with my forehead. _

_I was sent into a black, turning tunnel, the light at the end, bright. _

My chest moved up, I coughed, and took a shaky breath.

"Oh thank god." Esme's worried voice said, sounding far away.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward's anxious voice said right next to my ear. I felt my lips turn up in the corners. He sighed, relieved.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rosalie asked. Where was Emmett? Was he okay?

I slowly opened my eyes, they focused on the face in front of me. I was greeted by a beautiful bright, worried, emerald eyes. I smiled, and he did too. He bent his face down to mine, I bent my face to his and meet his soft lips with mine.

He kissed me, and it was beautiful. His mouth opening and mine doing the same, "Ew!" Alice shrieked, "Please get another room!"

Edward pulled back and laughed, I opened my eyes again. I tried sitting up but was pushed back down from dizziness.

Edward's hands shot out to me, lifting me up. My eyes slid closed as the dizziness took over, my hand covered my mouth to keep from up chucking chuck, "Bella?!" Edward asked, worried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it shook me, adding more to the spinning darkness, "Bella? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head no, my eyes shot open and I jumped over them and ran to the bathroom. I threw open the door and closed it behind me, I dove to the toliet and let it out. I cried at the same time, I always hated throwing up...it was so disquisting.

There was a knock on the door, "Bella?" Rose asked, "Can I come in?" I mumbled a yeah and she let herself in. I kept my eyes closed as I heaved once more. I grabbed toliet paper and wiped my mouth, and sat back, lifting my foot to close the lid and flush the toliet.

She sat next to me on the cool tile floor, "Hey, how you feeling?" She asked, patting my calf.

I shrugged, "Just threw up," I said, looking at her, "I feel fantastic!" I added extra sarcasim into it, she laughed and so did I.

Then her face went back to a serious one, "Bella, we thought you weren't gonna make it. Jasper kept saying it was his fault." She said, looking down, "Bella what really happened?"

I stopped breathing and tried to remember, all I remember was Jasper carrying me and then darkness, "I don't know." I sighed.

She nodded her head, "Okay, well..." She got up, lending a hand to me, "if you do, let me know." I nodded as she lifted me up onto my feet.

I yawned, she giggled, "Looks like someone needs a nap." I nodded and smiled, tired. She opened the door and big arms wrapped around me, Edward's arms.

He lifted me up and carried me to the stairs, I buried my head into his shirt, inhaling his intoxicating scent, "Dad said you need some sleep." He said, stopping at me bedroom door, I turned around and opened it for him.

"Thank you." He said, closing the door slightly with his foot, and walked to my bed. He layed me on the soft covers, pulling them back from under me and putting them over me, tucking me in. I smiled, eyes still closed, his lips were on my forehead and then were gone. I heard his footsteps fade, I shot up, opening my eyes.

His back was to me and was halfway to the door, "Don't leave," I cried, it came out as a whisper. He froze, looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Please?" I begged, he walked to the door. I bowed my head in defeat and felt tears sting my eyes.

The covers moved to my right and I jumped, I hear him chuckle beside me. I sniffled and looked at him, "I thought you weren't going to stay." I said.

He shook his head in the darkness, "I am staying," His head moved to look up at me, "If you don't mind."

"I don't." I said, shimming down under the covers and I curled up to his side. I rested my cheek on his bare chest and my hand traced the outline of his abs. I smiled and felt his arm go around me, pulling me closer.

I yawned, "Someone's tired," He said, his hand raised and rested on my cheek, going in circles.

I nodded, and my eyes slid closed, "Goodnight, my love." He whispered to me and I felt his lips on my forehead again.

"I love you," I whispered as the darkness claimed me.

"I love you too." He said, I could picture him smiling down at me. This was perfect, everything for once was okay. Nobody was fighting, whining or anything. For once, life was perfect.

* * *

**Like it? Next chapter Alice will be getting to work!!! lol Review!**


	18. Forever

**Thank you for the reviews! They were so amazing I couldn't get to sleep last night! =O Lol. Well hope you like this chapter, it's a little short but yeah. Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving!!! Read on now. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at what happened last night. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and he told me that he loved me, could it have gotten any better? I looked at the switch board and then to Alice in the sound room, she sat on the high stool and in front of the microphone. She had the headphones on, almost taking over the sides of her face and looked at me, she nodded.

I pressed the talk button and leaned forward, "You ready?" I asked, and looked up to see her nod, "Do you have the music already?"

She looked behind me, I heard the door open and ignored it right now, and looked back at me, "Yeah, it's button number seven!" She said, she was shaking a little.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys now?" Edward's velvet voice came from behind me, I turned around and looked up into his eyes. He smiled, "They're upstairs getting Christmas things out." He laughed and sat down next to me.

I looked back to Alice, nodded and pressed the seven button, music filled the air.

Alice closed her eyes, and swayed to the music. I didn't know what the song was about, but I was about to find out the hard way.

She took a deep breath.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
_"_Calm yourself," He's says to me.  
If you play, you play for keeps.  
Take the gun, and count to three.  
I'm sweating now, moving slow.  
No time to think, my turn to go._

_And you can see my heart beating,  
__you can see it through my chest.  
__Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving.  
__I know that I must pass this test,  
__So just pull the trigger._

_Say a pray, to yourself.  
__He says, "Close you eyes, sometimes it helps."  
__And then I get a scary thought.  
__That he's here means he's never lost._

_And you can see my heart beating,  
__oh, you can see it through my chest.  
__Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving.  
__Know that I must pass this test.  
__So just pull the trigger._

_As my life flashes before my eyes.  
__I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
__So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
__But its too late to think of the value of my life._

_And you can see my heart beating.  
__Oh, you can see it through my chest.  
__Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no.  
__Know that I must pass this test._

_You can see my heart beating.  
__Oh, you can see it through my chest.  
__Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no.  
__Know I must pass this test.  
_

_So just pull the trigger._

Alice ended the last note, opened her eyes, took off the headphones while fixing her hair and smiled, "How was that?" She asked, bouncing up and down with a smile on her face.

I cleared my throat and felt something wet against my cheek, I looked up to see Edward standing above me crying. I looked back at Alice, "That was amazing." I said, standing up. She made her way to the door and flung it open.

"Thanks," She smiled, she looked at Edward behind me and smiled, "Are you crying?" She asked, putting her hand to her mouth to keep from giggling, I couldn't help it.

I looked over my shoulder to see him wipe them away, "No," He sniffed, "I was just..." Sniff "I got something in my eye, okay?" He looked at us, rubbing at his left eye. His green eyes sparkled more because of the tears.

I shook my head and laughed, "Okay, Eddie." I said, laughing because he hated being called that. Alice laughed along with me, until she opened her eyes and stopped.

"Bella..." She warned, I looked behind me and saw Edward was fuming, "You might want to run." I looked back at her, nodded and ran out the door and up the basement steps. I threw open the basement door and ran into the living.

"Isabella Swan!" He yelled, he pounded up the stairs, "You'll pay for that!"

I ran and hid behind Emmett who was holding some lights that would go on the Christmas tree. I grabbed his forearm, and pulled him in front of me, he looked at me over his shoulder, "What's going on?"

"I called him Eddie," I said, smiling. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room and everyone joined him, his laugh was contagious.

Edward flung the door open and stood there, hands clenched at his side and pissed. I couldn't help but laugh, getting Edward pissed was hilarious. Emmett turned to face him and smiled, "So Eddie..." Edward fumed more, his eyes turned a dark green now.

Emmett chuckled and I took this as my chance to run. I pushed off of Emmett and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Edward seemed to be delayed but when I was at the end of the second floor I heard him pounding up the stairs. I stopped at the end of the hall, saw Muffins. I picked her up and ran to the closet, quietly closing the door behind me.

I heard him stop in front of the door, he seemed to be pacing. I heard him chuckle, Muffins squirmed, I held onto her tighter.

"Bella...I know you're up here, I'm not stupid." Edward called out, his voice coming from down the hall now. He was checking every room now. I slid to the back of the closet and my phone vibrated, scaring Muffins and she ran out of my arms.

I pulled it out, thanking God that it wasn't that loud for him to hear. I could hear him talking, but blocked it out to read the message.

**From: Alice**

**You're in the closet, look behind you, there's a door.  
Open it and go up the stairs. **

I was confused, how did she know I was in the closet? I typed thanks, and turned around to find a small door that was only big enough for me to crawl through. I turned to knob and pulled open, out came dust. I coughed, and put my phone in front of me to find stairs to crawl up. I put my phone in my mouth, watched Muffins run up the stairs and I slowly followed.

Edward's footsteps stopped in front of the door, "I know you're in here, Bella." He jiggled the handle, I crawled faster up the steps, turned around and closed the door tightly just as he opened the door.

"Bella?" He asked in confusion. I held back laughter, turned around and crawled up the steps to an open floor. I gasped at what was in front of me.

The floor was tile, like in a ballroom, the ceiling was normal but painted a gold. The walls were a dark red, almost black and there was one wall just a big mirror. I saw myself, covered in dust looking back at myself.

I stood up, dusting myself off and looked around in amazement. How long had this been here? Why does it look so...new? I looked over in the corner were a stereo system stood. Cords left it and went all around the room stopping at speakers.

I walked over to it, my feet padding against the floor. I bent down a little to take a look at it, it was brand new. I pressed the power button and music started playing from a CD. Pressed the open button and found a CD with the name

_Bella's mix._

written on it in purple sharpie. I smiled, knowing whose handwriting that was.

I put it back in, pressed play and the room filled with the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. I walked into the middle of the room, looked at myself in the mirror and let the music move me. I was twirling around in circles, doing moves I didn't know I could do and singing along with it. The song slowly ended, and my butt connected with something solid. I opened my eyes, gasped and turned around to find that I bumped into a piano. I heard some light chuckle and my head snapped up to find Edward sitting at the piano.

"How-the-what?!" I stumbled over my words as Edward stood up and walked around the piano and looked into my eyes.

He smiled as he placed his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, "It worked." He said, kissing my lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away I blinked and looked at him, "What worked?"

He laughed again, "Getting you to come in here, of course," He said looking at the door I came through, "You had to take the hard way. There's a door right over there, in the back on my closet." He said, motioning the a door to the right of the small door.

"Oh." I said and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry I called you Eddie."

He smiled, "It's fine, you know it doesn't bug me when you say it." He said, putting his forehead against mine. His lips only inches away from mine, I couldn't take the distance anymore.

I crushed my lips to his, and he responded back to me. I smiled against his as our tongues fought for dominance. I ran my hands up his chest, feeling him shiver and into his hair. Feeling the softness.

He pulled back, placed a kiss on my lips and said the words that made me stand here today, "I love you so much, Bella."

I smiled, and looked into his eyes, "I love you so much more, Edward." I kissed him again, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing will take me away from you. You are my everything." I was his everything, even though we started dating two months ago, it felt right now. I loved Edward Cullen since I was five years old. He wrapped his arms around my waist tighter and whispered, "I love you."

"Forever." I said, smiling.

* * *

**We'll see about that Edward Cullen. =) Well yeah I know they're moving a little tooo fast but they loved eachother since they were five! And Edward's just know growing some balls and kiss her!! Dang! Well Alice will really be getting to work with Christmas things in the next chapter which is coming later today. **


	19. Month One

**Sorry it's been so long...**

**I have finals all next week, and then they give us that Friday off. **

**So you should be getting some good updates then. **

**Please don't hate me, but I hope you like the story.**

**I tried my best...**

**Now on with it. :S**

_

* * *

_

_February_

I sniffled, turning my gaze to the outside of the car. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were heading off to school. Last night was the worst night of my life, I had gotten Edward's cell phone when it went off. I grabbed it before him and read the text. It was from a girl named Victoria, she went to our school. They were talking about how they should go on a date. After I had found that out, I left his room and went to mine and only came out this morning.

It broke my heart to see him texting her when we had a conversation on never talking to anyone while dating. I sighed, fighting back the tears that threatened to come out. Something patted my leg and I jumped, I looked down to see what it was, it was Alice's hand. My eyes traveled up her arm to her face, curiosity and sadness was in her gaze. I shook my head, "Later." My hoarse voice said, I sounded so different.

Edward shoved the stick into park, "We're here." He growled, getting out and slamming the door so hard that it shook the frame. Jasper slowly turned around to meet my eyes, Alice looked at me the same.

"Seriously Bella," Alice said, crossing her arms, "What is wrong?"

I torn away from their gazes and watched Edward's retreating figure, you could tell his shoulder's were tense. I watched as this pretty redhead girl ran up to Edward. She was wearing high heels, skinny jean and a hoodie. I watched as he pushed her away and she fell on her ass, I smiled.

Alice patted my hand and I watched her out of the corner of my eye, "It's about her," She looked back at Victoria, her friends huddled around her, trying to help her up, "isn't it?"

I nodded my head, holding back the tears well. I pushed open my door, grabbing my book bag, I turned around, "Let's just get this day over with," I sighed, shoving the door shut. I crossed my arms as I watched the car's frame shake, "You should be." I muttered.

Jasper slung his arm over my shoulder's and wrapped his right arm around Alice's waist. I still had my arms crossed and I glanced at him, he just smiled at me. His manly face lighting up, I had to smile back at him. His bright blue eyes held something, something bad in them.

He turned his head to Alice and she smiled up at him, he sighed, tightening his arms around us, "My girls." He said with a smile, I rolled my eyes while I smacked him in the chest.

I ducked out of his arms, and walked away towards the office to get my new schedule. I heard footsteps behind me, they came closer. Someone grabbed my wrist, I looked down. Their hand was big, strong, and tan. I gulped, I knew only one person that had that hand...Jacob Black.

I closed my eyes, keeping them closed. _Just a dream, _I chanted over in my head. It was, right? I mean because I stabbed him in the leg, he shouldn't be here, but healing? I gulped and slowly opened my eyes.

There he was, standing there. But his hair was cut short **(like Taylor Lautner's)** and his big, brown eyes held excitement. I pulled my wrist back to me and took a small step back, he didn't move forward. Was it because there were other students here? I looked around, no one had stopped what they were doing. He could kill me right here and no one would notice. I opened my mouth, he put his tan finger on my lips and shook his head. Sadness filled his eyes.

"Bella." I nodded, and he continued, "I'm not the person you stabbed in the forest, that was my brother..." He looked behind me and glared, but then looked back to me with sadness in his eyes again, "twin brother." He held my gaze, "Alex."

My eyebrows went up, "What?!" I yelled, throwing my arms out to my side. Some people that walked by looked at us like we were crazy. I lowered my voice and crossed my arms again, "I don't believe you."

He shook his head, and glared behind me, "Who are you glaring at?!" I asked, keeping my voice low. I turned around and froze. There stood Edward, looking at me with sadness in his eyes too, but then he moved his gaze back to Jacob and glared at him, hate filling his eyes.

I turned around and looked at Jacob. What was going on here? He was still glaring at Edward, I slapped his chest. That didn't break his glares. I sighed, taking my chance and I slapped him in the face. He looked down at me, rubbing his right cheek where I had smacked him. I could hear Edward's musical chuckles from where he was standing.

"Stop." I said in a warning tone. Jacob stood up, towering over me. I took some steps back and held my hands out, trying to defend myself.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled from next to Edward's car, I saw as he ran towards us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me up over his shoulder, like a was a sack of potatoes. I started slapping his back, trying to get him to let me down.

Jasper set me down inside the school, away from everyone. I huffed and straightened my hoodie out and looked at him, "What the hell is going on?!" I screamed at him. Throwing my arms out to the side.

He pointed behind us, "That right there was Jacob, the one you stabbed." I shook my head.

"You have it all wrong, that was Jacob's twin, Alex." I said, looking behind Jasper to see Edward's back facing us. I couldn't stand the sight of him right now. I rolled my eyes, turned around and walked away.

I wanted so bad to leave everything behind. Everything and everyone. I thought dating Edward would be wonderful, grand, great. It wasn't, it was hell in a different way for me. Like someone wanting to see me get tourchered, just to see my pain.

A tear ran down my face as thoughts rolled into my mind. I knew what I was going to do over the summer, before they could find out. They would be so disappointed in me for the reason why. But I had to do it, for me, for us. I don't think Edward could handle it, I don't any of them could.

They would hate me. I talked to Renee about it, she's changed she said. She wants her baby girl back in her arms, where she belongs. I agreed and told her why. She wasn't mad but glad that I told her first and not them.

I would be changing in the next months, nothing big, but nothing noticeable yet. I knew things would change after maybe three or four months. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Angela running behind me. I smiled at her and stopped, turning around.

She smiled and stopped in front of me. She held her arms out and I hugged her, I had to tell someone, anyone. I stepped back, my eyes filling with tears as I looked at her. She was my best friend, I told her so many secrets, and she kept them from everyone.

"Angela..." I trailed on, her forehead creasing, "There's something I need to tell you."

She nodded her head and touched my arm. It sounds weird but I felt her trust, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nodded my head, setting my hands on top of my stomach, "I-I'm..." I couldn't finish. She nodded her head and pulled me into another hug, she patted my hair down and told me everything's going to be alright. I just cried. Her and Renee were the only ones that know. I pulled away and wiped my tears away and she wiped hers away too.

"I'm here for you all the way." She said, smiling and sniffling.

* * *

**Review...**

**if you love me. :)**

**think you know what it is? **

**let me know. for all was know she could have O1NK (H1N1) **

**and then that's why she was crying. *wiggles eyebrows***

**ya never know. :D**


	20. Month Two

**Bella's POV  
_2 months _**

My stomach turned into a knot, I shot up in bed, pulled the covers off and practically sprinted to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, probably waking everyone up, but I didn't care right now. I flipped open the toilet lid and threw up, the sound of me puking bouncing off the bathroom tiles.

I spit one last time and flushed the toliet. I sat back, resting my hands on my small bump. I leaned against the cool tiles, breathing in and out of my nose. I glanced at the clock on the off-white wall. It was seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday. A Saturday! I glance at the calender and felt my heart twist.

My eyes started to water, I would not cry. I was a big girl, I had to do things on my own. I would be leaving in exactly two weeks. Two weeks I had with the family. There was a picture of the family, the whole family. We were all smiling and having a good time.

I would miss them all, Edward especially, even though I found the texts. Edward seriousness, Emmett's goofiness, Jasper intelligence, Alice's shopping sprees, Rosalie beauty, Esme and Carlisle's parenting.

Carlisle.

"Fuck!" I whispered harshly, standing up and and walking towards the door and into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and dialed Renee's number.

I tapped my foot agaisnt the hardwood floor, "Come on..." I seethed, "Answer."

The phone clicked, "Hello?" Renee's sleepy voice came from the other end.

"Hey, mom, I was wondering," I glanced at the door, I heard movement, "Can I come today?"

There was silence, then whispering and a slap, "Of course honey!" I smiled, "See you soon."

"Bye," I said, closing the phone. I grabbed the charger, and my phone, ran to my closet and grabbed the duffle bag. The closet had been cleaned out by me, I loved it.

I pulled on my jacket, slipped on my Airwalks, slung my duffle bag over my right shoulder and my purse over my left. I clicked off the night stand lamp, grabbed my keys and headed to my door.

I opened it and almost screamed, there standing in front of me was the love of my life, Edward. I gulped and pushed past him. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the wall opposite of me. The worst flashback came to me.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Edward was downstairs watching football with Emmett and Jasper. Every now and then they would jump up and scream at the flat screen._

_Taking a deep breath I walked down the stairs and stood behind the couch. I slowly stretched my arm out and went to tap Edward on the shoulder, he turned around before I could and was smiling at me. _

_"I knew I heard you come down." He said, love in his eyes. _

_I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes, Edward saw this. I nodded my head back and pointed to the other room, "Edward, I want to ask you a question..." I glanced down at Emmett and Jasper, who had turned around and was listening, I looked back up at him, "Alone."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and told them to tell him what happens, I turned around and walked to the dinning room, stepping to the side and waiting for him to walk in. I closed the doors behind him, my back facing him._

_I knew I could tell him, well not tell him. I needed to know what he would think about me being...pregnant. I was but, he didn't know and maybe never know. I have practiced lying to him if he asked why._

_I huffed, my shoulders slouching, I leaned my head against the hard wood, "Edward, what would you think of-of..." _Come on Bella you can do it, _"I mean do if I was pregnant."_

_I was praying that he wouldn't say the opposite of what I was thinking of doing. I heard him shuffle his feet, " I would tell you to get an abortion." He said, monotone voice. No emotion at all, none. What a cold hearted freak._

_*FLASHBACK*_

Something touched my arm as I was pulled back to the present. It was Edward's hand, I flinched away from him, taking steps away. Hurt filled his eyes and he grabbed my arm, I screamed, "Get away from me!" I screamed the sentence and sobbed.

He let go of my arm and I ran down the stairs, away from him. I threw open the back door, jogged to my car, throwing my duffle bag in the back seat and my purse in the front. I heard someone pounding down the stairs, more than one person.

I got an adrenline rush, like if I didn't hurry up they would suck my blood. I fumbled with the keys, stuck it in the ignition and started the car. I pushed the garage button and it was up the same time the door opened and there stood Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper had tears in his eyes and Emmett had a red mark on his face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, I hit the pedal and started going backwards as the ran towards me. I was out the garage and down the driveway.

I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw my family standing there, broken. Clutching onto each other, like they couldn't live without me. Edward stood out the most, on his knees, hands tangled in his hair and shaking. In front of him, a few feet was a box. I hit the brakes, the screeching of the tires echoing.

They looked up, and stared at me car. I opened the door and hopped out, looking at them. Edward was still on his knees, I couldn't hear what he was saying but that box...what was it? It was the size of a...ring box. A ring! Oh my god, no. My heartbeat picked up and I fumbled with the door handle.

Jasper saw me and moved towards me, speed walking towards me while shouting, "Bella! Don't do it!"

"We love you!" Emmett screamed, after Jasper and jogged back to him. I shook my head, fast, and hopped into the car and hit the gas. My life faded behind me, my family, torn at the seams. The only person who could fix them was...

me.

* * *

** Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I feel really bad. Oh, and this chapter, about the abortion thing and like that, I'm sorry but that's what I believe, I don't mean to offend anyone. If I did, I'm sorry. But please review and let my know what you think. **

**-Samantha :D**


	21. Month Three

**Edward's POV  
**_**Month Three**_

I put my guitar strap around my head, getting comfortable. I had put the headphones on, just like they told me to. Looking up Alice gave me a nod, no smile or anything. Sighing, I got ready. This was a song by Life house. This was about my Bella, and what happened. I loved her so much, just waiting to give her a ring, but she...ran away from us. Not bothering to tell us why.

Jasper was in here with me, playing the drums. We learned to play their music, and I learned to sing. I wasn't the greatest, but this was for her. The guitar note and I would start at the same time. I got ready, Alice's voice came over the intercom in here, "Getting ready in..." She looked down at the sound board and back up, "Three...two...one..." She pointed the gun she made out of her fingers and I nodded my head.

I closed my eyes and sang with my heart.

_"The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can start tomorrow  
From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barley breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

_In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

_In the pain  
(In the pain)  
Is there healing?  
In your name  
(In your name)  
I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be okay_

_Broken lights on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
I haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

_In the pain  
(In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name  
(In your name)  
I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you"_

Ending the note, I took a step away from the microphone and dropped my head with my eyes still closed. I was crying, I was a baby. I was Bella's baby, but not no more. Breathing in and out to stop, I wished that she was right here with me.

Jasper's hand was on my back and rubbing in between my shoulder blades. I sniffed, lifted my head and looked at him. Sadness, fear, and being lost was in his eyes. I wasn't the only one that missed Bella. She completed this family and she didn't even know it.

His eyes were a brighter blue then they should be, and that meant he was crying or about to. I swung my guitar so it was behind me and hugged me. A sob escaped my lips and Jasper was shaking too. Little arms wrapped around us and a head was laid against my side.

Alice took a shaky breath in, "We'll find her guys."

**Rosalie's POV  
_Month Three_**

I curled up on the couch, still in my pajamas and flicked the television on. There was a set of home movies that we made in it's own cabinet, I needed to watch them. I had already put one in and I got comfortable. Switching it to the VCR channel I waited.

"_Is it on?" Alice's happy voice floated through the living room. The camera was on, and her whole face filled up the screen. She stuck her tongue out, made a pig nose, squinted her eyes and made pig noises. _

_Bella and I were behind her and laughing. _

This was the home video to our favorite song, Dinosaur by Ke$ha. I remember this.

"_Yeah, Alice," Bella's soft voice floated through the room followed by her addicting laugh. Alice backed up and turned to the television and hitted play. She then skipped off screen, Bella and I walked on screen. _

We looked like hookers. Bella and I wore short jean skirts and tight tube tops. We started dancing and made dinosaur faces laughing.

"_Rawr means I love you in dinosaur!" Alice screamed and we smiled. _

_Bella shimmed up to the front and I danced off the screen. She smiled and started singing, her voice was amazing. We sang with her, but we weren't on screen._

"_D-I-N-O-S-A  
You are a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A  
You are a dinosaur and,  
O-L-D M-A-N  
Your just an old man  
Hitting on me what?_

_You need a cat scan_

_I slowly walked on screen, using a cane. I looked like an old man and Alice danced behind me and to the other side of Bella. She was in a Barney dinosaur suit._

I was crying because I missed her so much, I missed the times we all had together. No one was the same without her here now. I laughed through my tears at the way Alice looked. It was so cute.

_Bella turned and gave me a disqusted look,_

"_Old man,  
Why are you starrin' at me  
Mack on me and my friends its kinda a creepy  
You should be prowling around the Old folks home  
Come on dude!"_

_Bella and Alice laughed at me when I tried to give her old people kisses. She twirled around when Alice made 'ewwy' noises as she spun._

"_At first we thought that it was kind of ill when  
We saw that you were like a billion  
And still out tryin' to make a killin'  
Get back to the museum!"_

_Bella pushed both of us to the side and we changed quickly to make it out there in time._

More tears made there way down my face, messing up my make-up, but I didn't care. All I wanted is to see this movie.

"You miss her don't you?" Emmett's depressed voice came from behind me. I jumped, screamed and turned around to look up at him.

His eyes were red and his checks were wet, I nodded and he gave me a smirk. I motioned for him to sit down next to me and he listened. I curled up into his side, getting his shirt wet, it was dark outside and inside the house as well.

He brushed my hair back and draped his arm around me, "Everyone misses her." He looked around the room, to the television, smiled and down to me, "Things aren't the same without her."

I nodded, and listened to the song and our giggles breaking the sad silence between us. I sighed, "Em, do you think you know where she went?"

I felt him nod, "No clue, babe." Tears poured down behind my lids and face, I nodded.

We need her back, badly. My ears perked when I heard what Bella said,

"_Don't worry guys, I'll be back." _Will she really?

**Bella's POV  
**_**Month Three**_

Their house was nice, cozy. A big two story house and the works. Bathrooms were tricked out and so were the rooms. It felt like I broke into a famous person's house and called it mine. I have lived here for about a month now, and I was missing them terribly.

If I wasn't pregnant then I would have starved myself, but I didn't. This was all for the baby. I loved the baby so much. The baby was keeping me grounded. I moved my head and looked at the clock, but something else caught my mind.

It was the picture of the family and I. How did it get here? I leaned over and slammed the picture frame down and stared at the ceiling. I knew one thing.

I would never hear Emmett's dirty jokes; Jasper's witty comments; Alice's tinkling laugh; Rosalie's snappy voice; Carlisle's father voice; Esme's motherly voice; and Edward's voice say those three words that tore me apart.

I love you.

Yep, those three words tore my old wounds open. Left me on my bed, bleeding, crying and broken into a million pieces. I ran both my hands over my face and rested them over my eyes. I was trying to control my breathing.

There was a soft knock on my door. Moving my hands I said, "Yeah?"

The door opened with a soft click and Renee stuck her head into the bedroom, then her body and closed the door behind her.

She smiled at me, "Hey, just wanted to let you know that you have an ultra sound next week."

I nodded my head, "Thanks." I pulled the covers up and tried to fall asleep. I heard when she left. She changed so much. She use to hate me, now she loves me. I love her too, she has changed.

I would have to face school tomorrow, and I didn't want to. I counted in my head and told myself that school wouldn't be that bad. Who was I kidding? I was growing, people are going to talk in front of my back and behind.

I fell into a dream filled sleep. The worst part was it was about Edward, telling me that I was stupid to leave, that he would take care of the child and me. We were his and he loved us both, and I knew it.

* * *

**_ Reviews? I'm going to start skipping some of her pregnancy months, because it would get a little boring. And we don't want people falling asleep on me, do we? Did you like it? I hope you did because I did. _**


	22. Month Five

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating that well. But I have had a ton of homework and I'll try my best to update this tomorrow. I want to update it tomorrow because I know what I want to happen!! :D  
**

**Well, I hope you like it. And who else is counting down the days till Eclipse comes out?! Because I know I am!! Oh, and my birthday was Thursday along with Taylor Lautners!! haha. So that's why I didn't write anything. But this is just for you guys!! You get this 'gift' on my birthday!! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV  
_Month five_**

Everyone was depressed. At dinner time, no one would talk. The only words that were spoken were 'goodnight' or 'good morning'. Bella's cat ran away yesterday and no one has seen her since. Jasper hasn't been dealing with this well. Bella and Jasper were practically twins, but no real ones. They did everything together, stuck up for each other.

Now he's nothing, like he lost his best friend, he sister. We all lost our sister. The one that took Bella disappearing was Edward. He was like a zombie, going to school and coming home and disappearing up to his room.

I had called her everyday, almost, leaving her messages and begging her to come home. We were all sitting at the dining room table, well not all of us. There was one empty chair to Edward's left. We ate in silence, occasionally asking to pass something.

I set my fork down, wiped my mouth and cleared my throat, "I think we should call someone, anyone." I looked everyone in the eye, "We need her back." I said quietly, fighting back tears.

Edward's eyes turned a bright green and excused himself from the table, I've made him cry. Standing up, I followed Edward upstairs to his bedroom door. I stopped in front, was about to knock but stopped.

I heard Edward sobbing, he was sobbing. Opening and closing the door quietly, I walked over to him. I kneeled down next to him on the floor and wrapped my arms around him. His head was in his hands and a picture of Bella and him was lying in front of him. But the looks of it, he crumpled it then un-crumpled it.

"Edward." I said softly, shaking him slightly. He looked up, his eyes red and puffy. Tears still fell from his eyes.

"I miss her, Alice." His voice, soft, I don't think he could find his voice now.

I nodded my head and hugged him tightly, "I know, bro, me too." I rested my head on his shoulders and silently cried next to him.

**Bella's POV  
_Month five_**

"This is going to be-" Dr. Starr said as he applied the gel to my slightly bulging stomach.

"Om my God!" I screeched and he laughed.

"Cold." He finished.

I grimaced at him and Renee shot me a warning look, I sighed and moved my head to look at him. He turned on the ultrasound machine and moved the scanner stick thing around my belly.

"So, Bella, are you excited?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. He had it turned away from me and I didn't like it. I was scared something was wrong with the baby, that would just break my heart.

I broke out of my small thoughts, "Yeah." Renee had got comfortable in the not so cushy chair in the room.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, made me jump a little. He smiled apolitically at me, "Sorry."

His eyes went back to the screen, he also had the sound down low so I couldn't hear it that much. I watched as his eyes widened, "What?" I asked, feeling my heart rate picking up slightly.

He smiled back at me, "Don't worry, Bella."

I glared at him and he turned the screen around and I saw my little baby inside of me, "Congratulations!" He beamed, "It's a boy..." He trailed, "...and a girl!"

I felt my eyes widen, and my pulse seemed to stop. I was carrying two babies? A boy and a girl? He brought boy of them on the screen and turned up the sound. I could hear their heart beats, they filled the room.

They were so fast and calming to me, I watched as they moved when I calmed down. I smiled and put my hands on the side of my belly, avoiding contact with the green goop.

He showed me their body parts and everything. Renee was excited just as I was, she was practically bouncing out of the chair.

Her cell phone went off as Dr. Starr cleaned off the goop.

She flicked her hair to the side and put her blackberry to her ear, "Hello?" She asked as her eyes wondered around the room.

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and relaxed. "Alice?"

My head snapped up and my eyes did too, "What?!" I whispered.

She looked at me and shrugged, "Why, yes she's with me."

I felt all the color drain from my face, great now they know. She gave me the phone, I took a deep breath. I was prepared for her wrath, "Hello?" My voice was wary.

"Bella!" She sighed in relief, "Thank God." I heard her move, "I found her!" She shouted in the background. I could hear footsteps coming closer to her.

"Yeah." I wanted to keep my answers short.

"Where are you? When are you coming home? Why the hell did you just leave? You had us all worried!" She shot the questions at me, and ending on an angry note.

Someone knocked on the door, I looked at it and it was the nurse with the pictures, I nodded my head, "Alice, I have to go."

I didn't give her a chance to say bye, I hung up. Thank goodness Renee moved and now they don't know where she lives, hopefully. I took the pictures and headed out the door. School was going great, just one more year here and I could leave for college.

Renee said that she was going to help with the children, and I thanked her so much. I have grown closer to her, we were the same as teenagers. I was going to go see them when the children were born, that way I could take them up there and surprise them.

Renee is going to come with me, and I know what day I'm going to go see them. I'm going to watch them graduate, and I will be in the crowd, cheering with everyone else. My class graduates a few days before theirs.

I couldn't wait for my children to be born, I missed them so much. We pulled up to the house, I went upstairs, ignoring my siblings that I didn't know I had and went to my room.

Closing the door I grabbed my net book and started to look up baby names for boys and girls. This was going to be difficult, but I know I can come up with something.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Like it? Review please? Well, I'm going to skip the rest of the months because I don't know that much about pregnant women and things like that. Give me a break, I'm only 15. :)**

**Think you know what their names are going to be? Well, I'll give you a hint. Read Breaking Dawn again, when she's picking out names. That's where I got them. :)**

**Nighty-Night**


	23. Home Again

**Bella's POV**

I picked up Annabell while Renee had Mason in her arms. I was so happy with my kids, I loved them and would do anything for them. After I gave birth to them, the whole family piled in my small room and wanted to see them.

I let Renee pick a girls name, she came up with Annabell Marie Cullen and I loved it. I thought about a boys name and came up with Mason Anthony Cullen. They made everyone smile and had everyone wrapped around their little fingers.

"Bella!" Renee said, pulling me back to the present. We had gotten on an airplane, landed and now were back in Forks. I was scared, I don't want everyone disappointed with me.

Phil went to go pick up the rental car, so it was Renee and I getting off alone and waiting. They were both asleep in our arms, they looked adorable. Mason had Edward's bright green eyes while Annabell had mine.

I went over eveything in my head. After Alice had called that one day, I haven't talk to her since. She would call everyday and is still calling. It actually switches from person to person calling me. Alice, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Alice and it starts all over. Rose and Emmett leave messages with everyone too.

Tonight they were graduating high school, and I was going to watch them. I had already graduated, in the top ten of the 'smart' people. Renee was proud, and I guess you could say I was too.

"Bella." Phil's young voice said, I jumped making Annabell wake up and start to cry. I looked down at her and then to Renee, she just watched with a smile.

I rocked her and tried to calm her down, "It's okay, momma's here." I whispered to her, she stopped crying and looked at me with those amazing brown eyes.

"C'mon, we don't want to miss them." Phil said, ushering us to the car with the car seats in the back. He had got a convertible. I glared at him when he opened the back door, it was sleek and black.

"Really, Phil." I said sarcastically, bending down and buckling them in. I sat next to them resting my hand on Mason's small one.

He got in and look at me through the rear view mirror and smiled, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and he drove off and towards the school, this would be great...

**Alice's POV**

I was nervous, I never sang in front of everyone, I was actually scared for the first time. I had tried calling Bella before we went out, but all I got was her answering machine. That's what all of us are getting and we are getting worried.

We don't know where her mother lives, and Edward is freaking out badly. I spun around, with the robe in my hands. I couldn't find my family members, where were they? I know Rosalie and Emmett were already gone, off to college. The rest of Junior year and Senior year went by fast, it was boring. Nothing exciting happened, Bella never called or came back to us.

Maybe she didn't love us anymore.

The teachers ushered us in line, everyone matching. Gold gowns and caps, the outfits made me itch to buy them new ones. The color wasn't a pretty bright gold, it was a dull, washed out gold.

"Go!" Mr. Banner whispered harshly, ushering the first person through the double doors. I watched as people in front of me disappeared, and then it was my turn.

I took a deep breath and skipped out, acting like nothing was wrong. My eyes scanned the crowd and I found Carlisle and Esme sitting in the bleachers with their camera. I stopped and posed when she lifted it up, everyone laughed and so did I.

I wasn't suppose to do that and I completely forgot about it. I ran to catch up, ran up the stage and to my seat. I watched as everyone else made it through the walking, some really nervous.

I spotted someone that looked a lot like Bella, I squinted and tried to get a better look at the person. She had brown, wavy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and those same brown eyes.

The principle went through his speech and I watched the girl through the whole entire thing. Then Eric went up to do his speech and the girls eyes watched him.

One thing I noticed about her was that she was holding two blankets, that looked like they had something wrapped in them. The women to her right moved, I tried to get a look at her but the person in front of her moved into my view.

Damn guy!

"Now, Alice and Jasper Cullen will sing a song for us." The principle said into the microphone. The crowd clapped while our family screamed 'That's my cousin up there!' or 'That's my boy and girl!'

I smiled and looked at Jasper, he disappeared behind the curtains. I stood up, grabbing the microphone from him and waiting nervously for him. The curtains moved and a grand piano on wheels was pushed on stage.

He got it situated and I turned to the crowd, "Hi," I said, my voice echoing through the gymnasium. Everyone replyed back, "This song is to our sister, Bella, who disappeared. We love her so much,"- my eyes moved to the girl and she looked away-" we just want her to be safe and come home."

The crowd responded by saying a course of 'aw's. Smiling slighty in thanks I looked at Jasper and nodded. He cracked his fingers and began playing. I looked down at my feet and got them apart and comfortable.

"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me by empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight"

Trying not to cry, I inhaled through my nose and closed my eyes. I wished to myself that she was here with me, with us. Wishing she would make this family whole again.

"In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I let them slip from behind my eye lids.

"So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all the you lack  
It doesn't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"

It really did bring me to my knees, tears rolled down my face. I knew they were leaving black streaks on my face. Stupid non-waterproof eye liner.

"In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here."

More tears fell towards the end note and I bowed my head so they couldn't see. It was embarrassing to cry in front of a crowd of people. I felt two strong hands on my forearms and I was lifted up. I opened my eyes when I was spun around and I caught Edward's face.

His eyes were red and puffy. Tears were still running down his face. His green eyes locked with mine, he wiped them away and gave me a smile. I nodded slightly and headed back stage to get cleaned up, I didn't want black streaking my face for my pictures.

I couldn't help but think, when I put my make up on again, that Edward took this the hardest. We realized over the days that she was gone that he had lost more than girlfriend and friend.

He had lost a soul mate.

**Bella's POV**

I leaned over as Alice was singing, the song broke my heart. They still cared about me, of course they would. They don't hate, they even told me that they never would hate me, ever.

"Phil!" I whispered, he turned his attention away from Alice and to me, "I need the keys, I need to get the kids' things."

He nodded, dug into his pocket and handed me the keys. I took them, shifted Annabell and put them into my pocket. I held Annabell and asked for Mason too, Renee gave him to me. I stood up, crouching so I wouldn't be in the way of people's view.

I also didn't want them to see me, just yet. Alice had spotted me the minute she walked in, she had the whole room wrapped around her fingers every time she walked in.

I was able to make it to the car safely and put them in the back seat. They have been sleeping a lot, so they wouldn't wake up for awhile. I hopped in the drivers seat, turned the car on and headed out of the parking lot.

I couldn't believe that I lied to Phil, but then again I can believe it. Lying to Phil was easy, just Renee will get worried. I planned on living here for awhile until I go to college, which would be in a year.

I turned out and headed towards the Cullens house, I was going to surprise them. I was nervous and worried, I want them to take me back. To take me back with opening arms, they missed me and I missed them.

The biggest thing I was worried about was them and the kids. I don't know how they would react with them, would they hate them? Love them? The big thing was Carlisle and Esme's rule. No getting a girl pregnant until marriage, well that was for the boys.

Edward broke that rule, and we were both screwed. We were still able to...fool around but no kids. My hands began to sweat, I rubbed them on my jeans one at a time.

I saw their mailbox and turned up the driveway. Nothing has changed, that's for sure. I loved the feeling of belonging here that was in my heart. I belonged here, with them. With everyone in this town.

I didn't want to park it in the front, that would give it away and Emmett might freak. So I chose a different way, I turned the wheel slightly to the right and went around the house, on the grass. I would park the car back here and leave it until they give me an answer.

Shutting the car off I got the kids. I got their carrying seats and strapped them in, I headed to the front door. The house was dark, I set down Annabell and flicked the light on. The kitchen wasn't different, their was only more pictures on the fridge of everyone, a lot of me.

I picked her up and headed up the stairs flicking some of the lights on along the way. I made it to my room and sighed, I pushed it open. My room was dusty, and my bed wasn't made, just the way I left it. My room was the way I left it, they didn't touch it.

I picked each one of them up and made a box with the pillows so they wouldn't fall. I was afraid to leave them alone. So I ran all the way down stairs, as fast as I could, grabbed their fold-able crib, bags and blankets and running all the way back up.

They didn't move, and were still sleeping. I sighed in relief and set up their cribs. I put the seperator in and set each one of them in each section. In their sleep they like to move their little tiny fists, and then they end up hitting each other.

I dug through their bags and took out the baby monitor, I turned it on and hooked it up on the bar of the fold-able crib. Grabbing my half of the monitor and hooking it to my belt I went into my bathroom. I opened the linen closet and took out a rag, got it wet and started to get rid of the dust that was in my room.

After I was done, I went through the house, shutting off some of the lights. I went out back, locked the car and headed back in. I heard muffled voices, I turned down the volume of the monitor. I walked into the kitchen, thanking God that I shut off all the lights. I made my way up the stairs. I was now on the second floor, at the top, listening.

"I'm telling you Edward!" Alice's high voice yelled, "I _saw_ her!"

I heard his shoes squeak against the wet cement, "Bullshit, Alice!" He yelled at her, I heard my kids wake up and start to cry.

I heard a lady gasp, "Edward!" Esme cried, "Language!"

I could picture him rolling his eyes, "She's gone!" He yelled, "Gone! G-o-n-e," He still knew how to spell, I smiled to myself, "She's never coming back."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and keys jingling. I gasped forgetting I was closer than I actually was, turned around and ran up the rest of stairs to my room. I didn't make a sound or fall along the way and I was pretty proud of myself.

I heard the door open and everyone's footsteps before I opened and closed my door quietly and calmed Annabell and Mason down.

I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs, my reaction? I ran to the door, stuck my hand under the closest dresser and pulled out a screw driver. I stuck it under the door, making sure it didn't show on the other side, and locked the door.

I shut the lights off, and was able to grab them and move them to the bed. I got comfortable, sitting straight up with Annabell laying in front of my crossed legs and I cradled Mason to me. I heard those pair of footsteps that made my heart clench, I missed him so much.

* * *

**By far the longest chapter I have written, so far. REVIEW!!!! Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!! :D **


End file.
